


Cáo đỏ và sói xám

by Leodeeptry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, AlphaEngland, Drama & Romance, F/M, FrUK, Furry, OmegaFrance, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, UKNyoFrance, ukfr - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry
Summary: "Arthur Kirkland có yêu Francoise Bonnefoy không?Đó có lẽ là điều bí ẩn duy nhất trên thế giới mà một con cáo ma mãnh đầy tò mò như tôi quan tâm mà không thể giải mã được.Arthur Kirkland, một con người kiêu hãnh và cao quý đến từ tộc sói thuần chủng, người mà tôi không thể ngờ rằng sẽ gặp lại sau ba năm kể từ lúc tôi đá ngã cậu ta trước mặt cô gái cậu ta thích trước cổng trường trung học, ngay trước lúc cậu ta chuẩn bị chuyển nhà đi mất. Ba năm sau đó, bằng một sợ dây duyên nợ lắt léo đến nực cười, chúng tôi lại gặp nhau ở ngôi trường cấp ba."Pairing: Alpha!Wolf!England x Omega!Fox!Nyo!France/ Arthur Kirkland x Francoise BonnefoyWarning: ABO, furry, H nhẹRating: 18+Fic có chứa một số tình tiết nhạy cảm và có phần lệch lạc. Chưa đủ tuổi hay dị ứng, xin mời clickback.Nhân vật là của tác giả, tôi chỉ là con viết fanfic.
Relationships: England/Female France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Oneshot

Arthur Kirkland có yêu Francoise Bonnefoy không?

Đó có lẽ là điều bí ẩn duy nhất trên thế giới mà một con cáo ma mãnh đầy tò mò như tôi quan tâm nhưng không thể giải mã được.

Arthur Kirkland, một con người kiêu hãnh và cao quý đến từ tộc sói thuần chủng, người mà tôi không thể ngờ rằng sẽ gặp lại sau ba năm kể từ lúc tôi đá ngã cậu ta trước mặt cô gái cậu ta thích trước cổng trường trung học, ngay trước lúc cậu ta chuẩn bị chuyển nhà đi mất. Ba năm sau đó, bằng một sợ dây duyên nợ lắt léo đến nực cười, chúng tôi lại gặp nhau ở ngôi trường cấp ba.

Hôm đó, cậu xuất hiện đứng chận trước cửa lớp tôi với một gương mặt và tâm thế đầy thù địch. Tôi tắc lưỡi, trầm trồ với bản thân mình rằng sau một thời gian không gặp mà sao cậu có thể dậy thì thành công đến thế, và tự hỏi thằng nhóc này chỉ kém mình có một tuổi mà sao lại có thể nhỏ nhen đến thế. Ba năm, không phải là quá dài để bỏ qua lỗi lầm dại khờ của những đứa con nít chưa phát triển đầy đủ nhận thức rồi sao?

"Bừa bãi. Vô tổ chức."

Tôi nghe thấy cậu nhận xét đầy khinh miệt như thế khi gặp lại tôi lần đầu tiên sau ba năm. Tôi đã quen nghe những lời nhận xét thế này từ cái lúc tôi quyết định kéo ngắn váy đồng phục lên vài phân, nới lỏng cà vạt và bấm vài cái khuyên tai, ấy mà chẳng hiểu sao, chỉ vài từ ngắn ngủi của cậu cũng khiến tôi tức điên lên. Tôi bước đến, đứng áng trước mặt cậu, trong lúc cái đuôi cáo của tôi vẫy mạnh. Đôi giày cao gót khiến tầm mắt của tôi đặt ngang với tầm mắt của cậu, và mặt chúng tôi chỉ cách nhau khoảng hai chục phân.

Tai sói của cậu dựng lên đầy cảnh giác. Mắt tôi trừng lớn nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo khinh khi và tăm tối kia.

Không hề báo trước, tôi đá mạnh vào ống quyển của cậu một cách dứt khoát.

Tôi xách cái cặp nhẹ hều chỉ chứa hai cuốn vở và một cuốn sách đọc dở lên và đường hoàng bước ra khỏi lớp học trước khi nghe những lời nguyền rủa phát ra sau tiếng rú đau đớn của cậu ấm nhà Kirkland. Tôi không quan tâm đến những lời khinh bỉ và chê bai của những người khác, rằng tôi hư hỏng, rằng tôi lươn lẹo, một mình tôi chẳng quản hết được miệng lưỡi của nhân loại. Nhưng không hiểu sao, chỉ duy với Arthur Kirkland, tôi không chấp nhận cậu ta đụng chạm đến danh dự và tôn nghiêm của mình.

Có người hỏi tôi rằng tôi không sợ cậu ta sẽ tìm cách xử lý tôi à, tôi chỉ cười nửa miệng. Gia đình của cậu ta không phải là kiểu hộ gia đình văn hóa sẽ giãy nảy lên khi cậu con trai quý tử của họ trầy một mảnh da đâu. Trước cậu ta còn có ba người anh nữa, và chỉ cần một chút rắc rối thôi, họ cũng sẵn sàng đì cậu ta xuống cho vị trí kế thừa gia tộc.

Chưa kể, gia tộc của cậu ta và gia tộc của tôi vẫn còn nhiều dự án cần phải hợp tác với nhau.

Tôi cứ nghĩ rằng cậu ta vẫn còn ghim tôi việc tôi đá ngã cậu ta ba năm trước, nhưng hóa ra mọi sự không có đơn giản như thế. Mấy ngày sau, hiệu trưởng tuyên bố Arthur Kirkland sẽ là hội trưởng hội học sinh tiếp theo. Tôi xì một tiếng, tính xem mình có thể chuồn ra khỏi hội trường và đánh một giấc ở đâu đó không. Nhưng rồi, hiệu trưởng lại xướng tên tôi.

Phải, xướng tên tôi, bổ nhiệm tôi vào chức vụ phó hội trưởng.

Lúc thầy hiệu trưởng đọc tên tôi, Arthur Kirkland từ trên cao nhìn xuống tôi đầy vẻ ý vị. Cái đuôi xám của cậu ta phe phẩy đầy vẻ khinh thường.

Tôi nghiến răng gầm gừ. Thế này nghĩa là gia tộc Bonnefoy đã cho phép cậu ta đưa tôi vào diện quản chế đặc biệt rồi hử?

Ngay sau buổi nói chuyện đầu tuần, tôi được gọi lên phòng hội học sinh nhậm chức. Tôi phẩy đuôi rồi xách cặp đi thẳng, chẳng quan tâm cái hội khỉ gió ấy ra làm sao. Ấy nhưng mà, khi vừa mới bước ra khỏi cửa lớp, tôi thấy Arthur Kirkland đứng ngay bên cạnh, đang tựa người vào tường, tay khoanh lại, cái đuôi xám như đang đánh nhịp.

"Tôi biết cô sẽ chuồn đi, nên tôi đến _hộ tống_ cô."

Arthur Kirkland nhấn mạnh từ "hộ tống" với chất giọng mỉa mai đầy đểu giả. Tôi thở hắt ra đầy khinh thường, phẩy đuôi. "Nếu cậu mong muốn sự hiện diện của tôi đến thế, thì tôi phải hạ cố đến văn phòng hội học sinh một lần thôi."

"Tôi e là không chỉ có một lần đâu." Cậu ta lẩm bẩm.

Chúng tôi bước vào văn phòng hội học sinh. Arthur Kirkland đi sau tôi, sau đó xoay người đóng chặt cửa lại. Tôi liếc cậu ta một cái, rồi ngã người xuống cái sô-pha đặt trong phòng, gác hai chân lên bàn.

"Bố mẹ tôi nói gì với cậu à?"

Arthur Kirkland thả một tập giấy lên bàn. Tôi lật nhanh tập giấy. Chẳng có gì ngoài những thông tin cơ bản về tôi, người như cậu ta chỉ cần tra một chút là ra rồi. Ấy vậy mà, lật đến trang cuối cùng tay tôi chợt dừng lại.

"Làm sao cậu biết chuyện này?" Tôi gầm gừ, cảm thấy lông đuôi lẫn tai của mình đều dựng đứng lên đầy cảnh giác.

"Chuyện cô là Omega à? Bố mẹ cô tiết lộ đấy." Arthur phẩy tay, vẻ thờ ơ. "Giờ thì cô biết tôi đang nói về chuyện gì rồi."

Tôi hít sâu một hơi, rồi thở ra. Giữa bao nhiêu gia tộc danh giá, ai mà nghĩ được rằng tôi lại bị "bán" cho gia tộc Kirkland cơ chứ.

Xã hội chúng tôi đang sống là một xã hội của rất nhiều chủng loài nhân thú khác nhau. Các loài nhân thú giao lưu và kết hôn với nhau tạo ra vô số các giống lai tạp, ví như, một người có tai thỏ nhưng đuôi lại là đuôi mèo. Ấy nhưng mà trong giới thượng lưu chúng tôi, các nhân thú thường có xu hướng kết hôn với những người cùng loài, vì hơn tất cả, chúng tôi xem trọng sự "thuần huyết". Chủng người sói sẽ không chấp nhận sự pha tạp dòng máu của chủng gà hay vịt, vì chúng sẽ làm mất đi sự ưu việt của sói.

Tuy nhiên, vẫn có ngoại lệ.

Ngoại lệ đó là sự tồn tại của Alpha, Beta và Omega.

"Beta" là thuật ngữ gọi chung những người bình thường, với giới tính bình thường, làm việc, kết hôn, sinh con, già đi rồi chết, nói chung là những người có thể sống một cuộc sống của chính mình mà không có sóng to gió lớn.

Quả là đáng ghen tị.

Giới thượng lưu chúng tôi lại không được như thế. Trải qua hàng nghìn năm, các gia tộc "thuần huyết" chúng tôi xuất hiện hai kiểu người mới. Kiểu thứ nhất là Alpha, là những nhân tố ưu việt và vượt trội hơn những người cùng loài. Mỗi đời gia tộc thường chỉ có thể sinh ra một Alpha, và đứa trẻ mang cái mác Alpha đó được xác định sẽ là chủ nhân tương lai của gia tộc.

Sẽ chỉ có một đứa trẻ là Alpha thôi.

Trừ phi... người mẹ của nó là một Omega.

Tất cả những đứa trẻ do một Omega sinh ra đều sẽ là Alpha.

Omega có thể nói là còn hiếm hơn cả Alpha. Cơ hội sinh ra một Omega là hoàn toàn ngẫu nhiên, không thể đoán trước được. Một Omega cho dù kết hôn với người cùng tộc hay dị tộc đều cho ra đời những đứa trẻ xuất sắc. Họ nhận được sự ưu ái lẫn đãi ngộ tốt nhất, nhưng cũng vì thế mà cơ thể của họ bị vắt kiệt. Họ bị ép phải sinh ra càng nhiều đứa trẻ càng tốt.

Mẹ của Arthur Kirkland là một Omega, vậy nên tất cả những người con của bà đều là Alpha. Quá trình mang thai và sinh nở một Alpha hao tổn rất nhiều tinh hoa của người mẹ, nên đến khi sinh ra Arthur Kirkland, bà Kirkland đã kiệt sức và tắt thở.

Đấy là câu chuyện "hài" được truyền miệng giữa các gia tộc. Ối giời cái tộc Kirkland ấy mà, lúc nào cũng hếch mặt lên trời, tham thì thâm thôi, ái chà, chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một Omega, tưởng có gì ghê gớm lắm. Sự ganh tị thấm sâu đến tận xương tủy khi chứng kiến lần lượt những đứa trẻ Alpha được ra đời trong tộc Kirkland khiến họ vui sướng mà châm chích vào nỗi đau mất mẹ của chúng. Từ khi còn rất nhỏ, Arthur Kirkland đã mang trên mình tội danh "hại chết mẹ", điều đó khiến cậu ta áp lực vô cùng.

Trong số bốn Alpha nhà Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland là người ít có khả năng được chọn làm người thừa kế nhất. Từ nhỏ cậu ta đã phải sống trong cô đơn và nghi kỵ tất cả những người xung quanh. Vì thế, bản thân cậu luôn cố gắng miệt mài mong nhận được sự chú ý và công nhận từ bố cậu và những người trong dòng tộc.

Tận sâu trong thâm tâm, cậu vốn rất khao khát tình thương.

Còn việc tôi làm sao mà biết chuyện này ấy hả?

Chà, đó là câu chuyện từ lâu, rất lâu về trước, khi tôi vẫn còn là một cô bé thơ ngây và cậu ta vẫn còn là một thằng nhóc dễ thương. Nhưng điều đó không còn quan trọng nữa. Tất cả đã là chuyện quá khứ rồi.

Quay trở lại vấn đề chính, tôi phát hiện ra mình là Omega từ khi tôi mới mười ba tuổi, lúc tôi có nguyệt sự lần đầu tiên. Ý nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu tôi lúc đó là phải giấu nhẹm bí mật này đi, càng lâu càng tốt. Không giống như những lời đồn đãi xoay quanh Omega, chẳng có kỳ phát tình hay mùi hương gì ở đây cả, vậy nên tôi giấu chuyện mình là Omega rất dễ dàng. Chỉ là khi xuất hiện nguyệt sự lần đầu tiên, trên người của Omega sẽ xuất hiện một vết bớt hình trái tim màu đỏ máu. Ngày hôm đó, vết bớt xuất hiện trên ngực trái của tôi.

Ngay khi phát hiện ra tôi là Omega, bố mẹ tôi liền nhíu mày bàn tính với nhau, rồi thỏa thuận rằng sẽ giấu việc tôi là Omega một thời gian. Tôi lúc đó chỉ mới là một đứa trẻ, nhưng tôi biết rõ rằng một ngày nào đó tôi sẽ bị bán đi, bị tranh giành và bị bóc lột đến tận xương tủy. Một Omega thì luôn có giá trị với tất cả các loài nhân thú.

Tôi tức giận, tôi giãy dụa, tôi làm mọi cách để thoát khỏi số phận nghiệt ngã mà cuộc đời đã sắp đặt cho tôi. Tôi chống đối bất kỳ khi nào có thể, tôi ăn chơi đàn đúm với hội bạn không ra gì, phá phách khiến bố tôi điên cả đầu, tất cả chỉ với hy vọng mong manh rằng tôi bị đuổi khỏi gia tộc và có thể yên ổn giấu diếm thân phận Omega của mình đến hết đời.

Nghĩ lại mới thấy, tôi thật ngây thơ. Nhưng dù biết rằng mọi sự là vô ích, đó vẫn là minh chứng cho sự nỗ lực phản kháng của một đứa trẻ trước những ràng buộc của số phận.

Lên cấp ba, tôi chẳng buồn vùng vẫy nữa, nhưng tôi vẫn không bỏ dáng vẻ ăn chơi mất dạy của mình. Tôi chỉ tháo khuyên mũi, khuyên môi, khuyên rốn, nhuộm lại tóc về màu vốn có của nó, còn hình xăm trên lưng thì chịu, không xóa được. Tôi bắt đầu chịu khó học hành một chút. Nếu may mắn, tôi muốn mình vào đại học Y, sau đó tìm cách phẫu thuật cắt bỏ tuyến Omega đi. Có mất cả đời cũng được, dù sao vẫn có ý nghĩa hơn việc làm máy đẻ rồi chôn thây trong một gia tộc nào đó. Đối với tôi, cái mác Omega chẳng khác nào một chứng bệnh nan y đáng nguyền rủa.

Thật không ngờ tôi lại bị kẻ mà tôi ghét nhất bắt chẹt ngay tại thời điểm này.

Bố mẹ tôi tiết lộ bí mật cho Arthur Kirkland, có nghĩa là bọn họ đã ngầm thỏa thuận mối hôn sự giữa tôi và cậu ta. Nói cách khác, bây giờ tôi là vợ tương lai của Arthur Kirkland, à không, giờ phải "gọi yêu" là Artie chứ nhỉ?

"Lúc tôi biết cô là Omega tôi cũng bất ngờ lắm." Artie bóp trán, vẻ mệt mỏi "Bảo sao lúc đó... thôi, bỏ qua đi, chuyện cũ rồi."

"Thì lại chẳng, lời tiên tri ba năm trước của cậu đúng quá còn gì." Tôi mỉa mai.

"Bực dọc cái gì, tôi mới là người bực đây này." Cái đuôi xám của Artie quất qua quất lại đầy căng thẳng "Tôi đúng là xui tám đời mới phải đính hôn với một kẻ như cô."

"Thì có ai bắt cậu đính hôn với tôi đâu. Gia tộc của cậu có đến tận bốn Alpha, cậu không muốn lấy tôi thì tôi cũng lấy một trong những người anh của cậu thôi." Tôi vuốt ve cái đuôi cáo của mình.

"Không được!"

Tiếng của Artie khiến tôi giật nảy mình. Artie dường như vừa ý thức được âm lượng của mình lớn đến mức nào, đành nghiến răng thở ra một hơi, nhỏ giọng lại một chút:

"Đó chính là vấn đề. Tôi là người duy nhất ngoài bố mẹ cô biết được cô là Omega."

Tôi tròn mắt nhìn vào gã hôn phu tóc vàng có đôi lông mày dày cộp của mình, nhíu mày đầy vẻ nghi hoặc:

"Ý cậu tức là cậu lấy tôi vì không thể để tôi lọt vào tay anh trai cậu, vì nếu thế thì anh trai cậu sẽ giành được vị trí trưởng tộc?"

"Gần gần như thế. Vị trí trưởng tộc sẽ được trao cho ai sinh ra được một Alpha." Artie dặng hắng " Cô muốn thoát khỏi số phận của một Omega, đúng chứ? Tôi gọi cô đến đây để tiến hành một cuộc trao đổi."

"Được rồi, nói đi." Tôi ngồi thẳng lưng. Lần đầu tiên sau một thời gian dài, tôi mới có lại dáng vẻ nghiêm chỉnh như thế này. "Tôi có lợi gì khi kết hôn với cậu?"

"Cô sinh cho tôi một Alpha, và tôi sẽ để cô tự do." Đôi mắt xanh ngọc của Artie nhìn chăm chú vào mắt tôi "Mặc dù gia đình tôi có phần bài xích, nhưng một cuộc liên hôn giữa sói và cáo vẫn ở trong tầm có thể chấp nhận được. Lúc đó cô chỉ cần cho tôi một Alpha, người ta sẽ chỉ nghĩ cô vì may mắn mà sinh ra Alpha. Sau đó thì cô muốn làm gì thì làm, và sẽ không ai biết cô là Omega cả."

"Những điều đó tôi vẫn có thể thỏa thuận với anh trai cậu."

Tôi chỉ tiện miệng nói như thế nhưng Artie tỏ vẻ khó chịu ra mặt. "Như cô đã biết, khi một Omega và một Alpha giao phối, gáy của Omega sẽ đỏ lên và Alpha sẽ "đánh dấu" vào đó, đúng chứ? Trong vô thức, dù biết đó có phải là Omega hay không, sẽ không có bất kỳ Alpha nào khác dám đến gần và đụng vào Omega đó. Muốn kết đôi với Alpha khác cần phải đợi ba tháng sau khi Omega bị đánh dấu."

"Ừ, cái này thì ai cũng biết."

"Nhưng có một điều cô chưa biết, vì chẳng Omega nào sống nổi đến khi chứng thực điều này cả. Sau ba năm kể từ lần đánh dấu gần nhất mà Alpha vẫn chưa đánh dấu lại, vết cắn đó dần mất đi hiệu lực, theo đó khả năng của một Omega cũng dần biến mất. Một thời gian sau Omega đó sẽ trở thành một Beta bình thường."

Đáp lại cái nhìn sửng sốt của tôi, Arthur nhún vai. "Không phải ai cũng biết điều này. Nếu cô kết hôn với anh trai tôi, chưa chắc cô sẽ được tự do sau lần sinh đầu tiên."

Tự do!

Chỉ cần chịu đựng một lần sinh nở, tôi sẽ ly dị với Arthur, và một thời gian sau tôi đã có thể thoát khỏi cái mác Omega rồi.

Tôi nhìn chăm chú vào Artie, vẫy vẫy đuôi. "Nghe có vẻ ổn đấy. Tôi mang lại cho cậu vị trí trưởng tộc, cậu mang lại cho tôi sự tự do. Cậu biết sao không, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi cảm thấy may mắn vì chúng ta ghét nhau."

Artie im lặng nhìn tôi, cái nhìn đó làm tôi chột dạ. Ôi trời, đừng nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt đó chứ. Nó khiến tôi nhớ lại hồi trước, khi chúng tôi vẫn còn ở bên nhau.

À hả, bất ngờ lắm à? Ừ, hồi tiểu học và cấp hai chúng tôi chơi với nhau mà, còn thân là đằng khác cơ. Từng một thời chúng tôi đi với nhau như hình với bóng, trong trường không ai là không biết chúng tôi cả. Mỉa mai thật.

Ấy nhưng mà, có muốn nghĩ cũng chả có thời gian mà nghĩ nữa. Tháng ngày sau đó ngoài việc học tôi còn phải lo công việc của hội học sinh, bận bù đầu ngập mặt. Vì để giữ thể diện cho vị hôn phu của mình lẫn văn phòng hội học sinh, tôi đã tháo khuyên tai, kéo lại cà vạt và mặc cái váy khác dài hơn. Những mối quan hệ cũ của tôi cũng dần biến mất. Chẳng biết từ lúc nào, tôi đã xa rời hình tượng của một học sinh hư hỏng tiếng tăm trong trường.

Ấy vậy mà, Artie vẫn không chịu bỏ tật châm chích và mỉa mai tôi. Khi xem những công việc mà tôi đã hoàn thành, cậu ta luôn nhăn mũi (nhưng tôi biết đó là dấu hiệu của sự hài lòng). 

Thỉnh thoảng cậu cũng mang đến phòng mấy tập tài liệu học của lớp trên. Cậu không nói, nhưng tôi biết rằng đó là dành cho tôi. Có lẽ đó chỉ là hành động quan tâm dành cho người cùng hội cùng thuyền mà thôi, nhưng điều đó khiến tôi cảm thấy hoài niệm. 

Artie vẫn như vậy, vẫn quan tâm tới người khác một cách âm thầm như thế.

Vài tháng sau đó, gia đình Kirkland mở một buổi tiệc công bố đính hôn giữa Artie và tôi. Không một lời báo trước, Artie cầm tay tôi kéo vào xe rồi chở thẳng đến chỗ cửa hiệu của nhà cậu ta. Cậu ta muốn chọn trang phục cho tôi. Thậm chí, ngay cả cái vòng đắt tiền cậu lựa, cậu cũng muốn tự tay đeo lên cổ tôi.

"Franny, không ngờ em lại đồng ý làm bạn gái của thằng nhóc ấy đấy."

Tiếng nói của Allistor Kirkland khiến tôi bừng tỉnh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ lan man trong đầu. Người đàn ông tóc đỏ với đôi tai và cái đuôi lớn màu xám trước mặt là anh trai của Arthur Kirkland. Chúng tôi đang ở giữa bữa tiệc đính hôn, Artie bị gọi đi đâu đó nên đã bỏ lại tôi bơ vơ giữa bữa tiệc. Đúng lúc tôi đang hồi tưởng lại một số thứ thì Allistor xuất hiện.

Tôi mỉm cười nâng ly rượu.

"Artie rất đáng yêu."

Allistor nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt dò xét. "Anh nhớ không nhầm hồi trước em với thằng nhóc xảy ra xích mích gì đấy lớn đến nỗi em đá ngã nó ngay trước mặt anh mà."

"Ôi trời, chỉ là xích mích vụn vặt của trẻ con thôi, chấp làm gì nữa." Tôi nhún vai.

Đôi tai cáo của tôi khẽ lay động trong lúc tôi cố giữ cho cái đuôi không có biểu hiện gì kỳ quặc. Ôi tôi chưa già mà trí nhớ đã lú lẫn rồi. Tôi hoàn toàn không nhớ lúc tôi đánh ngã Artie có mặt Allistor ở đó.

"Không, anh không nghĩ rằng đó chỉ là xích mích vụn vặt đâu. Chẳng phải lúc đó hai đứa đang quen nhau sao?"

Nụ cười trên mặt tôi đông cứng lại.

Làm sao Allistor biết điều đó?

Ừ, phải rồi, hồi trước tôi và Arthur Kirkland từng hẹn hò với nhau, nhưng là trong bí mật. Cậu bảo rằng cậu chưa sẵn sàng, rằng dù sao chuyện hẹn hò giữa hai chủng khác loài trong giới thượng lưu vẫn mang nhiều định kiến, nên chúng tôi luôn nói với người ngoài rằng chúng tôi chỉ là bạn thân. Có những tin đồn xuất hiện xoay quanh mối quan hệ của hai người chúng tôi, nhưng mọi thứ chỉ dừng lại ngang đó. Chúng tôi chỉ đơn giản là hay đi học và đi chơi với nhau, thỉnh thoảng tôi sẽ trêu chọc Artie cho tới khi lông đuôi của cậu ta xù hết lên. Đôi lúc cái đuôi đỏ của tôi và cái đuôi nhỏ màu xám của cậu ta sẽ quấn vào nhau khi không có ai ở đó, nhưng chưa có gì đi quá giới hạn đó cả. Tôi lúc đó chỉ mới mười ba tuổi, Artie mới mười hai, tôi còn cao hơn Artie nửa cái đầu. Chúng tôi còn có thể làm ra loại chuyện gì quá đáng cơ chứ.

Tôi đá ngã Arthur Kirkland trước mặt cô gái mà cậu ta thích, và cô gái mà Arthur Kirkland thích chính là tôi.

"Lúc đó hai đứa vì sao mà chia tay nhỉ? À, thằng nhóc trước đó đã nói một câu khiến em trở nên kích động đến đáng sợ." Đôi mắt của Allistor lóe lên như thể vừa bắt được thứ gì đó. "Nó nói..."

"Xin lỗi vì đã cắt ngang cuộc nói chuyện của hai người, nhưng đến lúc em phải dẫn Franny ra mắt dì cả rồi." Artie bất ngờ xen ngang, đưa tay quàng qua người tôi rồi kéo tôi về phía cậu ta.

Tôi mỉm cười cúi nhẹ đầu chào Allistor rồi bước theo Artie.

"Đau đấy." Tôi nói.

Artie giật mình rồi buông tôi ra. Vai tôi, chỗ vừa bị Artie nắm, giờ đỏ ửng lên.

"Từ giờ cô đừng nói chuyện với Allistor nữa."

"Cậu làm sao mà cấm được tôi? Cậu ghen à?" Tôi cười nửa miệng.

Artie im lặng một lúc, rồi nói tiếp, không trả lời câu hỏi ban nãy.

"Ít nhất cô cũng hạn chế một chút. Allistor rất nhạy bén, anh ta mà phát hiện ra điều gì thì tôi sẽ khó mà xoay sở được."

Tôi không nói gì nữa, chỉ đi theo Artie nói chuyện với những người họ hàng của cậu ta suốt cả buổi tiệc. 

Đến khi cậu ta đưa tôi về nhà, suốt cả quãng đường tôi tìm cách để nói gì đó với cậu ta, cái đuôi cáo của tôi vẫy qua vẫy lại đầy sốt ruột. 

Tôi không biết tôi muốn gì nữa. 

Có lẽ tôi muốn nói chuyện với Artie về những gì xảy ra trước kia, có lẽ tôi muốn xin lỗi cậu, dù đúng dù sai. Nhưng khi tôi mở miệng nói bâng quơ thứ gì đó, đáp lại tôi chỉ là sự im lặng đến khó chịu.

Đến khi tôi bước ra khỏi xe, tôi thấy cửa xe sau lưng mình đóng sầm lại. Trước khi tôi nhận ra, xe của Artie đã đi xa quá chừng rồi.

Tôi vào nhà, mệt mỏi nằm vật xuống giường, giày còn không buồn tháo ra khỏi chân. Tôi ôm lấy gối rồi bật khóc.

Tôi nhớ lại cái ngày tôi và Artie chia tay với nhau.

Ngày hôm đó, tôi phát hiện ra rằng mình là một Omega. Sự sợ hãi lẫn buồn khổ trào dâng trong lòng, tôi bỗng cảm thấy thù hận với cả thế giới. Tại sao lại là tôi?

Chiều đấy tôi trưng bộ mặt lầm lì và cáu bẳn đến lớp. Điều đó khiến Arthur rất bối rối, vì đấy là lần đầu tiên sau mấy năm quen biết nhau cậu ta thấy tôi tỏ vẻ khó chịu và tức giận. Suốt cả buổi cậu ta cứ định nói chuyện gì đó rồi lại thôi.

Đến khi tan trường, Arthur kéo tôi lại, kiên quyết phải nói chuyện với tôi. Cái đuôi xám nhỏ của cậu ta vẫy vẫy đầy lo lắng.

"Franny, cô bình tĩnh nghe tôi nói này. Bố tôi vừa mới bảo với anh em tôi rằng chỉ cần một trong số chúng tôi cưới được Omega, người đó sẽ được kế nhiệm trưởng tộc."

Ồ vậy à? Vậy luôn đó hả?

Nỗi tức giận và hận thù không thành lời cuộn trào trong lồng ngực khiến tôi nghẹt thở. Tôi lạnh lùng quay lại, nhìn chằm chằm vào Arthur, đôi mắt tôi như muốn xâu xé cậu bé tóc vàng với đôi lông mày dày trước mặt.

"Vậy nên giờ cậu muốn chia tay với tôi đúng không? Ừ, hẳn nhiên là cậu khao khát vị trí trưởng tộc đó hơn bất kỳ ai hết. Chẳng phải áp lực đặt lên vai cậu nhiều gấp ba gấp bốn lần người khác sao? Quen một con cáo đỏ như tôi sẽ làm hỏng tiền đồ của cậu, đúng không?" Tôi gầm gừ, đuôi cáo xù lên.

Nếu như cậu biết rằng tôi là một Omega, chắc cậu sẽ không nói ra những lời này đâu nhỉ? Cậu sẽ vui vẻ cùng tôi yêu đương hẹn hò cho đến năm tôi mười tám, cưới tôi, rồi bắt tôi sinh cho cậu những con sói Alpha cao quý và vượt trội nhất, làm rạng danh dòng họ Kirkland.

Thật ghê tởm.

Trước khi Artie định nói thêm điều gì, tôi đã phi một cước vào mặt cậu ta rồi xách cặp bỏ đi. Ngày hôm sau, tôi nhận được thông báo rằng Artie đã chuyển đi, tôi càng thêm chắc chắn việc lúc đó cậu ta định chia tay với tôi.

Công bằng mà nói, chuyện ngày hôm đó người có lỗi là tôi. Vốn dĩ chuyện yêu đương là chuyện không thể cưỡng cầu, nếu Artie muốn chia tay thì việc tốt nhất tôi có thể làm lúc đó là chấp nhận chứ không phải tức lồng lên như thế. Ấy nhưng mà, việc cậu ta chia tay tôi vì không hợp, vì có người khác, vì phải đi xa, vẫn không đau bằng việc chia tay vì cái mác Omega đáng nguyền rủa đó.

Không thể phủ nhận, Arthur Kirkland là tình đầu sâu nặng của tôi. Hơn cả những cái nắm tay hay sự ve vãn mà cái đuôi của tôi biểu hiện ra ngoài, tôi không thể nào đếm hết những đêm tôi khóc đến sưng mắt, ngực đau thắt lại vì sự giận dữ xen lẫn với nỗi buồn và đau đớn sau khi chia tay với cậu ta.

Ai mà ngờ sau bao năm xa nhau, giờ chúng tôi lại quay lại ràng buộc nhau trong mối quan hệ lý trí và vô cảm thế này chứ. Tôi với cậu rời xa nhau vì tôi là Omega, quay lại với nhau cũng vì tôi là Omega.

Đôi lúc Artie khiến tôi có cảm giác rằng cậu ta vẫn còn thích tôi, nhưng rồi sau đó chính cậu ta lại đập tan mộng tưởng đó. Cái thái độ lúc xa lúc gần của cậu ta khiến tôi như muốn phát điên.

Tôi tự giễu bản thân mình.

Sợ rằng tôi chỉ đang bị lừa vào một cái bẫy khác của Arthur Kirkland thôi. Nếu tôi thích cậu ta, điều đó sẽ chỉ có lợi chứ chẳng có hại gì cả. Tôi sẽ bị ràng buộc vô thời hạn vào cậu ta, làm rạng danh cậu ta vì mang lại cho cậu ta những Alpha ưu tú, rồi một ngày nào đó tôi sẽ chết trên bàn mổ vì kiệt sức. Cuộc đời của tôi sẽ dừng lại ngang lúc người ta vùi xác của một con cáo đỏ vào mộ phần của tộc sói Kirkland.

Tôi nằm trên giường nghĩ ngợi một lúc, rồi đưa tay chùi hết hai hàng nước mắt trên má.

Giờ có muốn quay lại ngày xưa cũng không được nữa rồi. Chừng nào tôi còn muốn được tự do, chừng đó tôi không thể buông thả tình cảm của mình cho Arthur Kirkland.

Sáng hôm sau, sau một buổi tối công tác tư tưởng với chính mình, tôi đến trường với tâm trạng phấn khởi và thoải mái đến kỳ lạ.

"Buổi sáng tốt lành, hội trưởng."

Tôi vỗ nhẹ vào mông Artie khiến cậu ta nhảy dựng. Cái đuôi xám của Artie dựng thẳng, lông đuôi màu xám xù hết cả lên. Cậu lắp bắp:

"C-cô làm cái gì thế hả?"

Tôi nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo kia, mỉm cười đầy ý vị, sau đó xoay người bỏ đi, cái đuôi đỏ mềm mại vẫy qua vẫy lại. Trước khi bước ra khỏi phòng, tôi nghe thấy tiếng một người bạn an ủi cậu ta đừng hoảng.

"Cậu mới chuyển đến đây không lâu nên không biết đó thôi, hội phó đối với ai chẳng như thế."

Phải, nên Arthur Kirkland à, với tôi cậu cũng chẳng đặc biệt hơn những người khác là bao đâu.

Không còn những lần mâu thuẫn tranh cãi nữa. Tôi sẽ không giữ thái độ nghiêm túc hay cố tìm hiểu và rút ngắn khoảng cách với một người mà tôi cho vào diện cảnh giác. Nụ cười xã giao duyên dáng nhưng trống rỗng này tôi dành tặng cho anh đấy, Quý-Ông-lông-mày-sâu-róm ạ.

Chúng tôi tiếp tục giữ thái độ hờ hững với nhau mà không nhận ra rằng thực chất chúng tôi đang so gan xem thử đứa nào sẽ lên cơn nhồi máu cơ tim trước. Tôi đáp lại những lời mỉa mai châm chích của Artie bằng cách quét đuôi sượt qua người cậu ta như một cách mời gọi, sau đó lặp lại hành động ve vãn đó với những người khác. Những lúc như thế, Arthur thường chỉ gầm gừ nhìn tôi, tay siết chặt và suốt cả ngày hôm đó cư xử như thể tôi chẳng là cái đinh gì trong mắt cậu ta.

"Cô bảo rằng cô căm ghét việc mình sinh ra là Omega, chắc có lẽ cũng chỉ vì không thể mồi chài nhiều thằng đàn ông thôi nhỉ?" Trong ngày cuối cùng của năm học cuối cấp, khi tất cả mọi người trong văn phòng đều đã về gần hết, Artie đã nói với tôi như thế.

"Chà, ai biết được đâu đấy."

Tôi ngồi lên bàn của hội trưởng, nghiêng người qua, đưa tay vuốt ve mặt của Artie. Cái đuôi của tôi quét qua bàn tay xương xẩu đang cầm bút của cậu ta. Đôi mắt tôi liếc qua cây bút sắp bị tay của Artie bóp gãy, trong lúc tôi ghé lại gần mặt của Artie.

Môi chúng tôi chạm nhau. Artie không tỏ ý bài xích.

...

Ôi trời, tự tôi làm khó tôi mất rồi.

Giờ hỏi tôi thích hay không thích cậu ta, tôi cũng không biết nữa.

Tôi đưa tay lên chạm vào mu bàn tay của Artie. Nó không còn siết chặt như muốn bẻ gãy cây bút trên tay nữa.

Một lúc sau, khi môi tôi rời khỏi bờ môi khô cằn của Artie, hai bàn tay xương xẩu của Artie lại vươn đến ôm lấy gương mặt tôi, những ngón tay luồn vào tóc tôi và bắt đầu một nụ hôn khác.

"Cô cũng như thế này với những người khác à?"

Cũng chẳng đến nỗi như thế. Tôi có khi chỉ trêu người ta một chút, chứ không đi tới bước đá lưỡi với người ta thế này đâu. Nhưng tôi vẫn trả lời:

"Biết đâu đấy. Cậu đoán xem."

"Cô đúng là không biết xấu hổ." Artie gầm gừ.

"Vẫn không đáng xấu hổ bằng người muốn tôi sinh một đứa con cho anh ta đâu."

Artie không trả lời. Cậu ta không nói không rằng lại kéo tôi xuống.

"Cậu thích tôi à?" Tôi đong đưa cái đuôi cáo trên người Artie.

"Không. Tôi ghét cô."

Đôi môi mỏng của Artie cong lên.

"Nhưng một năm sau chúng ta tổ chức đám cưới rồi. Cái này là để luyện tập."

***

Arthur Kirkland có yêu Francoise Bonnefoy không?

Tôi thực sự không biết. Nhưng tôi chắc chắn một điều, đó là dù Artie yêu hay ghét tôi, tôi yêu hay ghét Artie, tôi vẫn không được tin tưởng người đàn ông này. Con đường tự do của tôi và đường danh vọng của Artie chỉ có thể giao nhau một chút rồi tách ra, không thể mãi mãi đi chung một lối.

Một năm sau đó, Artie ra trường, chúng tôi lập tức chuẩn bị lễ cưới. Vòng hoa nặng trịch, chiếc váy cưới nặng nề, những nghi lễ xã giao phức tạp, quả chẳng khác gì xiềng xích vây lấy tôi. Nhưng dù sao thì xiềng xích được Arthur Kirkland quấn lấy vẫn đỡ nặng hơn xiềng xích của Allistor hay bất kỳ người đàn ông nào khác.

Ôi, thế mới bảo, tôi đúng là ngây thơ.

Ngay trong đêm tân hôn, Artie đã đưa cho tôi một miếng vải màu đen. Tôi nhìn cậu ta bằng ánh mắt quái dị, cậu ta chỉ trả lời:

"Cái này dùng để bịt mắt. Chúng ta không yêu nhau, làm thế này âu cũng để cô khỏi bị ám ảnh thôi."

Chưa để tôi kịp trả lời hay bịt lại mắt, Artie đã đè tôi xuống giường, đôi tay lần mò trên cơ thể tôi. Chẳng biết những thứ này cậu ta học từ đâu ra, nhưng cách cậu ta âu yếm và kích thích tôi thật sự rất... vụng về, nhưng lại dịu dàng vô cùng.

Vậy mà tôi cứ tưởng, Artie sẽ chẳng quan tâm gì đến cảm nhận của tôi mà tiến thẳng vào bên trong cơ.

Artie áp môi lên xương quai xanh, sau đó lần xuống ngực tôi. Một tay cậu khóa lấy hai cổ tay tôi trên đầu, một tay cậu vuốt ve nhũ trái, trong lúc cậu cắn vào đỉnh nhũ hoa kia. Tai cậu, những sợi tóc lòa xòa của cậu cọ trên ngực tôi, cậu khẽ khàng liếm mút vết bớt trên ngực tôi. Những nơi cậu sờ qua trên người tôi đều nóng bừng lên. Trong vô thức, tôi ưỡn người về phía cậu, muốn cảm nhận đôi môi cậu, muốn được tay cậu miết qua. 

Có thể sau lần quan hệ này cậu sẽ cười nhạo tôi, nhưng tôi không quan tâm. 

Khi cậu buông hai tay gác trên đầu ra, một tay tôi níu chặt nệm giường đến nhăn nhúm lại, tay kia bịt lấy miệng mình, cố gắng không để bất kỳ tiếng kêu kỳ lạ nào thoát khỏi miệng trừ những tiếng thở dốc không thể ngăn được.

Điều tôi không thể ngờ được là, Artie lại kích thích bên dưới ẩm ướt của tôi bằng miệng cậu ấy. Tôi không thể ngăn được bản thân đưa tay xuống níu lấy mái tóc vàng kia và ưỡn người sát gần cậu hơn.

"Wuang~"

Tiếng kêu nhỏ nhẹ, yếu ớt và nũng nịu của một con cáo mà ngay cả tôi cũng không thể tin nổi rằng nó vừa phát ra từ miệng tôi. Artie ngẩng đầu lên nhìn tôi, đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo mang vẻ sửng sốt và kinh ngạc. Tôi đỏ mặt nhìn về phía khác, cố không để mắt mình chạm vào mắt của Artie.

Thay vào đó, tôi lại nhìn thấy hình bóng quấn quýt của chúng tôi phản chiếu trong cái gương đặt cạnh giường.

Trong gương, da thịt trên người tôi đỏ ửng lên, đôi tai cáo trên đầu vẫy vẫy liên tục một cách kích động, còn cái đuôi cáo thì xù lên khiến nó vốn đã to nay còn to hơn bình thường gấp rưỡi lần. Mái tóc nâu của tôi lộn xộn, rối tung, trong khi gương mặt tôi thì nhuộm một màu hồng kích tình. Trong khi Artie đang... từ phía dưới hai chân tôi ngẩng mặt lên quan sát.

Khốn thật, ai lại đặt cái gương cạnh giường vậy cơ chứ. Hay người ta muốn đêm tân hôn của chúng tôi tình thú một chút? Đây... đây không có cần đâu nhé. A trời ơi, tôi sẽ giết tên nào xếp ra cái kiểu phòng như vậy.

Tôi liếc Artie rồi dẩu môi. Nhìn cậu ta mà xem, trong khi tôi đang rối bời thế này thì cậu ta lại chỉ đang ở trần, tóc vàng hơi lòa xòa một chút, đôi tai sói hơi cụp lại, còn đuôi thì quẫy qua quẫy lại. Gương mặt thì lại làm ra vẻ đoan chính nghiêm túc trong lúc hai tay đang đẩy đùi của tôi lên.

Tức thật. Muốn đá cậu ra khỏi người tôi quá.

Tôi đưa tay vén những sợi tóc vàng của Artie, chải ngược chúng lên trên đầu cậu. "Chỉ là phản ứng tự nhiên của cơ thể thôi, được chưa? Cậu mà còn nhìn tôi nữa là tôi không làm nữa đâu đấy."

Tôi đẩy Artie ra khỏi người tôi, sau đó nằm sấp lại. Tôi vùi mặt vào gối, để mặc cho những nụ hôn ấm nóng rơi trên lưng, những cái liếm nhẹ trên hình xăm vằn vện, cùng những kích thích mà bàn tay của Artie làm ra từ phía dưới hạ thể, cố gắng nuốt những tiếng rên rỉ kỳ lạ của mình vào trong.

Artie áp người xuống, chải mấy ngón tay vào tóc tôi, chất giọng khàn của cậu vang lên bên tai trái tôi quyến rũ đến lạ thường:

"Em có cần bôi trơn một chút không?"

Con mẹ nó chẳng phải đây cũng là lần đầu của cậu sao? Rốt cuộc ai đã dạy cậu mấy thứ này vậy???

Đừng có lôi mấy thứ kiểu như "bản năng của Alpha dẫn dắt" ra đây trong khi tôi đã phải dành cả tháng trời để chuẩn bị tư tưởng cho chính mình. Sao lại có cái kiểu bất công như thế chứ, tôi không tin!

Tôi quay lại nhìn Artie, lòng có chút sửng sốt.

"Cậu đeo bao à?"

Không phải cậu muốn tôi sinh cho cậu một Alpha sao?

Arthur chỉ lắc đầu. "Tôi vẫn chưa sẵn sàng làm bố. Dù sao tôi cũng sẽ là bố đơn thân."

Trong lòng tôi chợt dâng lên một sự khó chịu mơ hồ. Cậu ta chưa muốn có con, cậu ta không yêu tôi, vậy thì cậu ta quan hệ với tôi làm gì?

Ấy nhưng mà, tôi cũng chẳng còn thời gian để nghĩ nữa, vì ngay sau đó Artie đã bắt đầu tiến vào bên trong tôi rồi.

Tôi nghiến chặt răng, tay níu ga giường còn chân cuộn lại. Tôi cảm thấy cơn đau truyền từ bên dưới xót vô cùng, đến nỗi tai tôi cụp xuống còn cái đuôi xù thì cong lên. Tôi cảm nhận được người đằng sau mình cũng đang chật vật và run lên dữ dội. Ngực trần của Artie áp vào lưng tôi, còn tay cậu siết chặt lấy hông tôi. Cậu nói, trong những tiếng thở dốc và tiếng gầm gừ của loài sói:

"Xin lỗi em, em thả lỏng nào. Tôi sẽ cố gắng vào từ từ."

Cậu cọ má của hai đứa vào nhau, sau đó hôn lên môi tôi, nuốt những tiếng rên rỉ khàn đặc của cả hai xuống.

"Em chịu khó một chút nhé, vì tôi cũng đang đau."

Một giọt nước mắt chảy dài trên má tôi khiến tôi không khỏi có chút ngẩn ngơ. Tôi đang khóc à?

Artie thấy vậy mới liếm đi giọt nước mắt đó, rồi vùi mặt vào hõm cổ tôi. Bàn tay run run vuốt ve trên cơ thể của tôi, cố gắng làm tôi thoải mái dù chỉ một chút. Hơi thở và tiếng gầm gừ của cậu ta bị kiềm nén hết mức có thể, nhưng tôi vẫn nghe thấy rõ ràng trong lúc bên dưới chúng tôi sáp nhập từng chút một.

Cái cảm giác ham muốn nhưng bi thương và xót xa tràn ngập trong lòng tôi lúc này là sao vậy?

Tôi chợt nhớ lại ngày còn bé, trong một lần hiếm hoi Artie thật lòng bày tỏ chính mình, cậu đã hôn tay tôi và hứa rằng lớn lên sẽ cưới tôi, sẽ không làm tôi đau, không làm tôi khóc.

Có phải lúc này cậu đang đền bù lại lời hứa ngày ấy không?

Cậu đã hoàn toàn vào bên trong tôi rồi. Cuối cùng cả tôi lẫn cậu đều có thể thả lỏng một chút. Cảm giác thật lạ lẫm, căng trướng, ngứa ngáy, khó chịu, nhưng không hiểu sao tôi không cảm thấy bài xích chuyện đó.

Trong những động tác đầu cậu cố di chuyện thật nhẹ nhàng, nhưng cứ mỗi lần tôi cựa mình, hay lúc đuôi cáo phe phẩy một chút, tôi lại có cảm giác vật phía bên trong mình căng trướng hơn.

"Wuang..." Tôi kêu lên, giọng nghẹn ngào run rẩy, trong lúc cảm nhận vật bên dưới vì tiếng sủa của mình mà lại lớn hơn một chút. Tôi đưa tay gỡ từng ngón tay của Artie bám chặt trên người tôi. Tôi không muốn quan hệ nữa đâu, khó chịu lắm, ngực tôi cũng đau nữa. Đáng lẽ lúc nãy tôi nên nhận lấy dải băng bịt mắt của Artie.

Artie nghiến răng, lại khóa hai tay của tôi lên phía trên đầu, rồi cậu cúi xuống cắn chặt vào gáy tôi. Hơn cả cảm giác đau đớn, khi răng của Artie cắm vào gáy tôi, cả cơ thể tôi bỗng đờ ra như có một thứ gì đó hút hết năng lượng và sức lực của tôi đi. Artie sau đó di chuyển nhanh hơn, sự ma sát từ phía dưới cùng với cách Artie cắn chặt vào gáy khiến từng đợt khoái cảm lan truyền đến từng ngón tay tôi, khiến đầu óc tôi choáng váng.

Ra đây là cảm giác khi Alpha đánh dấu vào cổ Omega sao?

***

Arthur Kirkland có yêu Francoise Kirkland không?

Tôi không biết.

Trong đêm tân hôn ấy, tôi đã hiểu được thế nào là ham muốn của một Alpha. Mặc cho tôi có mệt đến thế nào đi nữa, Artie cũng đè tôi ra lăn lộn đến gần sáng. Khi lưng cậu ta đã rướm máu vì những vết cào ngang dọc còn cổ tôi thì thâm tím lại vì vết cắn, cuối cùng cậu cũng buông tha cho tôi.

Tôi nằm ngủ li bì cho đến tận trưa. Đến khi tôi tỉnh dậy, chỗ nằm bên cạnh đã lạnh đi từ bao giờ.

Tôi run rẩy lần dò vào phòng tắm, dùng nước nóng chườm ấm phía dưới cho đỡ rát. Trong nhà hình như không có ai cả, tôi đành phải bước vào bếp nấu chút đồ ăn lót dạ.

Trong thùng rác có mấy cái vỏ trứng, cùng mấy mẩu gì đó đen thui mà tôi không rõ là gì. Tôi cũng lười quan tâm, cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao mình lại để ý mấy cái mẩu đen thui trong thùng rác.

Miếng bánh mì phết bơ nguội ngắt còn chưa đưa lên miệng, tôi bỗng bật khóc.

Dường như tất cả những nồng nhiệt và yêu thương tối hôm qua đều chỉ là giấc mơ. Từ tận sâu trong thâm tâm, tôi đã mong rằng Artie cũng có chút gì đó với tôi, mà quên mất rằng tất cả những gì chúng tôi có chỉ là một cái giao kèo bằng miệng chứ chẳng phải mối quan hệ lãng mạn gì cho cam.

Khuya hôm đó Artie về nhà, thay đồ rồi đặt lưng xuống giường ngủ. Tôi và cậu quay lưng về phía nhau, chẳng nói với nhau điều gì cả. 

Tôi thở dài, hiểu rằng tháng ngày hôn nhân sắp tới sẽ là chuỗi ngày lạnh lẽo. 

Trong hợp đồng giữa Arthur Kirkland và Francoise Kirkland, tôi chỉ cần làm tốt nhiệm vụ đó là cư xử và đóng kịch sao cho người ngoài không nghi ngờ, và sinh cho Arthur Kirkland một Alpha là được.

Suốt quãng thời gian sau đó cả tôi lẫn Artie đều cư xử với nhau một cách lạnh lùng, gượng gạo mà có lẽ, còn tệ hơn cả người quen, tệ hơn cả trước khi chúng tôi kết hôn với nhau. Thỉnh thoảng tôi cũng thử nấu vài món, xem như là thắt chặt một chút tình hữu nghị giữa tôi và "đối tác" của mình. Nhưng tôi chẳng bao giờ có cơ hội ăn với Artie cả. Đến khi tôi lên giường ngủ một giấc, Artie mới về nhà và ăn đồ tôi nấu, dù nó đã lạnh ngắt từ bao giờ. Những lúc Artie ở nhà thì tôi lại phải đến trường đại học, lúc tôi ở nhà thì Artie đi học và gặp mặt đối tác làm ăn.

Hẳn là cậu ta phải ghét tôi lắm mới để tôi chơ vơ trong căn nhà rộng lớn này.

Tôi cứ ngỡ rằng Artie và tôi sẽ lạnh nhạt và không liên quan với nhau cho đến khi Artie muốn có con và hoàn thành giao kèo, nhưng không. Đến gần cuối tháng thứ ba sau lễ kết hôn, khi vết cắn của Artie trên cổ tôi bắt đầu mờ đi, tôi thấy xe taxi dừng lại trước cửa nhà. Artie lảo đảo bước ra khỏi xe, trên người nồng nặc mùi rượu, rồi đè tôi xuống ngay trước hành lang ra vào. May phước lúc đó đang là đêm khuya, chứ nếu có người đi ngang qua trong lúc Artie đang hành sự trên người tôi, quả thực rất mất mặt.

Kể từ đấy, cứ cách ba tháng một lần, Artie đều sẽ quan hệ với tôi. Mỗi lần Artie quan hệ tôi đều chịu không nổi. Không phải vì cậu ta làm quá nhiều, hay quá thô bạo, mà là vì cậu ta quá dịu dàng, như đêm tân hôn đó, đến nỗi tưởng chừng như những yêu thương cậu ta trao gửi cho tôi chỉ là giấc mơ xuất phát từ sự thương hại và nghĩa vụ của mình.

Và cứ mỗi lần quan hệ, Artie đều sống chết phải đeo bao. Dù tôi có thuyết phục thế nào đi nữa, Artie vẫn một mực trả lời rằng cậu ta vẫn chưa sẵn sàng làm bố.

Tôi không hiểu rốt cuộc Artie muốn cái gì nữa.

Thà rằng đêm tân hôn đó, cậu ta đừng đeo bao, sau đó tôi sẽ sinh cho cậu ta một Alpha rồi lượn thẳng ra khỏi nhà cậu ta. Cậu ta sau đó muốn yêu ai thì yêu, muốn lấy ai thì lấy, khoảng thời gian tôi mang thai cậu ta không cần hỏi thăm gì tôi cũng được. Chứ cậu ta làm thế này khiến tôi có cảm giác mình chẳng khác gì một con búp bê trưng trong lồng kính.

Tôi nản chí vô cùng.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, chúng tôi nhận được tin vợ của Allistor đang mang thai đứa con đầu lòng. Tôi hối Artie, bảo với cậu rằng nếu đứa con của Allistor là Alpha thì vị trí trưởng tộc của họ Kirkland sẽ bị chiếm mất. 

Artie cứ như điếc đặc. Đêm hôm đó, cậu ta vẫn cứ dùng bao.

Tôi bắt đầu nghi ngờ rằng Artie thực sự ghét tôi, và mục đích của cậu ta là giam cầm tôi trong căn nhà rộng lớn này như một bức bình phong và làm công cụ phát tiết cho cậu ta.

Tôi nghi ngờ như thế không phải không có căn cứ. Vì tôi là Omega, và vì đối với Alpha, Omega luôn có một sức hút và sự ám ảnh lạ kỳ. Có khi cậu ta ghét tôi, nhưng cậu ta vẫn muốn chiếm hữu tôi. Khi ở trên giường có lẽ cậu ta yêu thương tôi vì bản năng Alpha của cậu ta thôi.

Cái thai trong bụng chị dâu cứ lớn dần, nhưng Artie chẳng hề có bất kỳ động tĩnh nào cả. Cậu ta cư xử như chuyện đó chẳng hề liên quan gì đến mình vậy. Điều đó khiến tôi càng chắc chắn hơn vào giả thuyết của mình.

Nếu thế thì... tôi bị lừa một vố hơi đau rồi đấy.

"Cậu không có ý định kế nhiệm chức vị trưởng tộc đúng không?"

Tôi hỏi thẳng Artie trong một lần hiếm hoi chúng tôi ở nhà cùng nhau.

Artie không có vẻ gì là quá bất ngờ khi nghe tôi hỏi câu hỏi đó. Không, phải nói là chính tôi ngu ngốc khi đến giờ phút này mới nhận ra. Tuy thế, tôi lại thấy đôi mắt xanh đó lóe lên thứ cảm xúc gì đó mà tôi không rõ đó là gì. Tôi hít sâu một hơi, thở ra, rồi tặng cho Artie một nụ cười sáng láng nhất:

"Thế thì mình hủy hợp đồng thôi. Tôi cũng đang để ý người khác, cứ ở cùng một chỗ với cậu tôi không đến với người ta được. Sáng hôm sau khi tôi đã thu dọn xong hành lí, tôi sẽ ký giấy ly dị với cậu."

Artie chỉ đọc cho xong tờ báo, uống xong ly trà, rồi đứng dậy, phẩy tay với tôi trước khi xách cặp bước ra khỏi nhà:

"Tùy cô."

Ngay khi Artie khuất bóng, tôi tức giận lật ngã cả bàn ăn, bát đĩa trên bàn rơi xuống vỡ loảng xoảng. Tôi giận đến tím tái mặt mày. Hai năm chôn thân ở cái nhà này làm gì cơ chứ. Cậu nghĩ tôi là đồ chơi trong tay cậu à? Đồ dở hơi bệnh hoạn.

Bụng dưới của tôi nhói lên một cái. Tôi khụy xuống ôm lấy bụng mình, mồ hôi chảy đầy trán. Mấy ngày nay tôi đau đầu vô cùng, nguyệt sự lại đến vào lúc này khiến tâm trạng tôi tồi tệ hơn bao giờ hết. Có thể mỉm cười với Arthur Kirkland như thế quả đúng là kỳ tích.

"Hết băng vệ sinh rồi, phải đi mua thôi." Tôi vừa kiểm tra lại đồ đạc vừa lẩm bẩm.

Đầu tôi đang đau như búa bổ, nên tôi không dám lái xe đi mua. Gọi taxi đến trong khi cửa hàng tiện lợi chỉ cách nhà có năm trăm mét thì đúng là dở hơi. Tôi vừa ôm bụng vừa lần dò đến cửa hàng mua đồ, tiện thể mua về mấy viên thuốc hạ sốt. Đi trên đường đầu váng mắt hoa khiến tôi chẳng thể phân biệt được con vật bốn chân phía trước là con mèo hay con chó nữa.

Và rồi, trời mưa. Mưa ào ạt như trút nước mà không hề báo trước.

Tôi không mang ô hay áo mưa gì cả. Tôi để mặc cho mưa dội xuống người mình, rửa trôi những dòng nước mắt và nuốt trôi tiếng tru buồn bã đầy thống khổ của mình.

Giữa làn mưa, sẽ không ai biết tôi khóc cả, cũng chẳng ai biết tôi yếu đuối như thế nào.

Cái đuôi cáo đẹp đẽ đầy tự hào mà tôi vẫn luôn chăm chút giờ đây ướt nhẹp, nhưng tôi không quan tâm nữa. Tai tôi rũ xuống, mái tóc nâu xoăn cũng rối bời và bết lại thành nùi. Cả người tôi run lẩy bẩy, hơi thở dần chậm lại. Tôi mơ màng lê bước về nơi sắp không còn là nhà mình nữa.

Rồi tôi gục xuống trước cửa nhà.

Tôi cảm thấy tứ chi mình co rút và biến đổi, những sợi lông đỏ bắt đầu mọc ra. Tôi dần biến thành một con cáo đỏ.

Đó là đặc tính của những loài thuần huyết chúng tôi. Khi cơ thể đạt đến một giới hạn hay một ngưỡng chịu đựng nào đó, cơ thể chúng tôi sẽ tự động biến lại thành nguyên dạng là một con thú.

Chẳng biết tôi đã nằm đó trong bao lâu, trong cơn mơ màng tôi cảm thấy một bàn tay dịu dàng ôm tôi vào lòng. Tôi nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vội vã gấp gáp, tôi nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy, và một cái khăn tẩm nước ấm được lau trên người mình. Sau đó, tôi được đặt nằm trên giường êm ái.

Đến cuối cùng, tôi cảm nhận được một thứ nham nhám rà qua trước mặt và trên người tôi. Cảm giác này như thể được một con thú nào đó khác liếm người mình một cách dịu dàng vậy. Cả người tôi sau đó được ủ trong một bộ lông màu xám ấm áp, cằm của con thú đó đặt lên người tôi. Tôi dần cảm thấy dễ chịu.

Sáng hôm sau tôi cựa mình mơ màng, nửa thức nửa mê. Chưa mở mắt tôi đã biết rằng mình đã trở lại nguyên hình là nhân thú, tức là so với hôm qua tôi có đỡ hơn một chút. Nhưng tôi vẫn chưa muốn thức dậy, vì sự ấm áp hiện tại khiến tôi muốn đắm chìm vào nó thêm một lúc nữa.

Đấy là cho đến khi tôi cảm nhận được có một cánh tay đặt qua ôm choàng lấy người tôi. Đó cũng là lúc tôi nhận ra rằng cái sự ấm áp tôi đang cảm nhận đó có được là vì tôi đang nằm trong lòng của một người đàn ông.

Đuôi cáo xù lên, tôi mở choàng mắt, bàng hoàng nhìn vào người đàn ông nằm cạnh mình. Arthur Kirkland nằm ngay đó, đôi mắt rợp mi vàng đang nhắm nghiền. Cả tôi lẫn cậu ta đều khỏa thân, và suốt cả đêm hôm qua, tôi nằm trong lòng cậu ta.

Tôi đỏ bừng mặt.

Chuyện ân ái không phải tôi với cậu ta chưa làm qua bao giờ, mà là cậu ta luôn bỏ đi trước khi tôi thức dậy. Tôi chưa bao giờ thức dậy trong tình trạng cả mình lẫn người bên cạnh đều khỏa thân như thế này.

Tôi vùng ra khỏi vòng tay của cậu ta, níu lấy chăn che chắn lại cơ thể mình. Tôi mở miệng định nói gì đó, nhưng những gì phát ra khỏi cổ họng chỉ là những tiếng "Wuang wuang" vô nghĩa. Có lẽ ảnh hưởng của việc hóa thú ngày hôm qua vẫn chưa chấm dứt.

Arthur Kirkland ngáp một cái thật dài rồi mở mắt. Cậu ta ngồi dậy, đôi mắt đờ đẫn nhìn tôi đang ôm chăn thu người về một góc. Cậu đưa tay gãi đầu, má hơi ửng đỏ, rồi quay sang hỏi thăm tôi:

"Em tỉnh rồi à? Thật tốt quá."

"Wuang!" Tôi xù đuôi, chỉ biết sủa một cách bất lực.

"Đừng kích động như thế. Tối qua em bị hạ thân nhiệt, tôi chỉ biết dùng thân nhiệt của tôi sưởi cho em thôi." Arthur Kirkland chậm chạp giải thích "Nghe này, tôi cũng sốt ruột như em vậy. Tôi biết rằng chuyện này là tôi sai, nhưng em có thể nghe tôi giải thích một chút được không? Nếu bây giờ em không nghe tôi nói, sẽ chẳng còn cơ hội nào khác để tôi có thể tự biện hộ cho bản thân mình nữa."

Tôi nhìn Arthur Kirkland bằng ánh mắt nghi ngờ. Được thôi, tùy theo câu đầu tiên mà cậu ta thở ra, tôi sẽ quyết định tôi có nên nghe tiếp hay không...

"Em thích người khác thật à?" Cậu ta hỏi.

Tôi quẫy mạnh đuôi, xoay người bước xuống giường. Không có nghe biện giải gì nữa. 

Một bàn tay gầy gò vươn ra bắt lấy cổ tay của tôi. Tôi xoay người lại, nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo ấy sự ngơ ngẩn và cô đơn, hệt như đôi mắt của đứa nhóc tôi gặp lần đầu tiên năm tám tuổi, hệt như đôi mắt của cậu con trai bị tôi đá vào mặt hồi còn học cấp hai.

Đã lâu rồi, tôi không nhìn thấy ánh mắt đó.

"Nếu như tôi bảo rằng, cái ngày em đá vào mặt tôi tám năm về trước, tôi định nói với em rằng mặc dù bố tôi tuyên bố ai cưới được Omega sẽ được làm trưởng tộc, nhưng tôi không quan tâm đến nó và tôi chỉ muốn được sống cùng với em, rằng suốt quãng thời gian tôi chuyển đi, không ngày nào là tôi không nghĩ đến em trong sự đau đớn tột cùng. Nếu tôi nói như vậy thì em có tin không?"

Tôi ai oán nhìn Arthur Kirkland, đuôi cáo vẫy mạnh đầy chống đối, nhưng lông đuôi đã dịu xuống một chút, không xù lên như ban nãy nữa.

"Phải rồi, vì lúc đó em đã phát hiện ra rằng em là Omega rồi, nên em sẽ chẳng tin đâu. Em chẳng tin ai hết!" Arthur Kirkland bực bội "Gặp lại em sau vài năm, tôi không ngờ em lại khoác lên mình bộ dạng ăn chơi như thế, lại còn đánh bạn với một mớ nam sinh trong trường. Tôi ghen, nhưng tôi chẳng có quyền gì để ghen cả, vì tôi và em đâu còn mối quan hệ đó nữa. Nhưng tôi lại tìm ra cách khác để 'ràng buộc' em lại với tôi, cái cách mà tôi đã tự phỉnh phờ bấy lâu nay rằng mình đang 'bảo vệ' và 'muốn tốt' cho em."

Đó là lừa tôi vào một giao kèo bằng miệng, bảo với tôi rằng tôi chỉ cần sinh cho cậu một Alpha và cậu sẽ cho tôi tự do hả?

"Mớ bòng bong này thực ra chỉ là sự ích kỷ xuất phát từ sự mâu thuẫn trong chính bản thân tôi thôi." Cậu thừa nhận, cái đuôi xám vẫy quay vẫy lại đầy lo lắng "Nếu tôi không thuyết phục em cưới tôi, khả năng em sẽ cưới một trong những người anh của tôi, hoặc một tên Alpha ất ơ nào đó ngoài kia. Điều đó khiến tôi không chịu nổi. Tôi không thể nói với em rằng tôi yêu em, vì tôi biết em sẽ không tin, em sẽ nghĩ rằng tôi đang cố làm em yêu tôi để tôi có thể lợi dụng em. Chẳng thà tôi đặt ra một giao kèo để em có thể cảm thấy an tâm một chút, và em sẽ là của tôi... ít nhất là trong một khoảng thời gian."

"Nhưng chính vì biết em chỉ có thể ở bên tôi trong một khoảng thời gian, nên tôi đã cố gắng để tôi không thích em nhiều hơn nữa. Tôi cố phỉnh phờ mình rằng tôi ghét em, rất ghét em. Tôi lạnh lùng với em, nhưng cứ mỗi lần vết cắn trên cổ em mờ đi, tôi lại không ngăn nổi mình chiếm giữ lấy em lần nữa. Tôi luôn dùng bao, vì tôi biết rằng nếu em có con với tôi, em sẽ bỏ tôi mà đi. Mỗi lần tôi chạm vào em, tôi như phát điên lên vậy. Tôi ham muốn em không phải vì em là Omega, tôi ham muốn em vì đó là những lần hiếm hoi tôi có thể gần gũi với em, tôi có thể ôm em trong tay mà không sợ em bỏ tôi mà đi mất, hay đá vào mặt tôi thêm một lần nữa."

"Tôi nghĩ rằng chỉ cần Allistor sinh ra một Alpha và kết thừa chức vị trưởng tộc, tôi có thể thú nhận mọi thứ với em, có thêm chút cơ hội mong manh để bắt đầu lại tất cả từ đầu. Tôi muốn đợi đến khi em trở thành một Beta và ngỏ lời yêu em thêm một lần nữa, em sẽ tin tưởng và chấp nhận tôi." Arthur Kirkland nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt ngập tràn nỗi đau xót "Nhưng khả năng tệ nhất mà tôi nghĩ tới đã xảy ra rồi. Đến cuối cùng, sự ích kỷ của tôi đã khiến em trở nên căm ghét tôi, và quyết định ở bên người khác."

Tôi nhìn xuống Arthur Kirkland, môi mím chặt lại ngăn không cho mình bật khóc. Tôi đã khóc quá đủ rồi.

Tôi thử thì thầm với bản thân mình một chút. Ổn rồi, đã không còn sủa ra những tiếng wuang wuang nữa. Tôi hít sâu một hơi, rồi nói với cậu:

"Arthur Kirkland, tôi thực sự không biết liệu tôi có thể tha thứ cho cậu hay không, và đến bao giờ tôi mới hoàn toàn bỏ qua lỗi lầm của cậu. Nhưng hiện tại thì không."

Bàn tay đang níu chặt lấy cổ tay tôi buông lỏng ra. Tôi quay mặt đi, không dám nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh ấy.

"Nhưng tôi sẽ nói cho cậu hai bí mật." Tôi ngồi xuống giường, bằng giọng điệu êm ái nhất của mình, tôi nói:

"Bí mật thứ nhất là, hiện tại tôi không để ý hay có ý định ở bên người khác. Nhưng nếu cậu lặp lại những gì đã xảy ra sau hai năm chung sống bên nhau, thì chuyện tôi ở bên người khác hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra."

"Bí mật thứ hai là, một trong những thứ khiến trái tim tôi rung động chính là mỗi ngày tặng cho tôi một nụ hôn. Đủ một ngàn không trăm chín mươi lăm nụ hôn, tôi sẽ tha thứ cho bất kỳ tội lỗi nào trên đời này, miễn là nó không xúc phạm đến quy tắc làm người của tôi."

Tôi đưa tay vuốt ve gương mặt trắng như sứ của người đàn ông trước mặt, đuôi cáo ve vãn đầy lả lơi trên cơ thể khỏa thân của cậu ta. Cậu vươn tay đến ôm trọn lấy gương mặt tôi, áp bờ môi của chúng tôi vào nhau.

"Thế là anh phải ăn chay trong ba năm với một ngàn không trăm chín mươi lăm nụ hôn à? Làm sao anh có thể chịu đựng được khi cái đuôi của em cứ ve vãn trên người anh đây?" Artie bực bội nói với tôi sau một nụ hôn dài, nhưng cái đuôi xám của cậu ta vẫy vẫy đầy vẻ thích thú.

"Cái đó thì em không biết đâu, anh tự mà xoay sở đi chứ." Tôi khoác áo choàng tắm lên người "Với lại, đâu chỉ có mỗi trò đâm chọt của đám Alpha mới được tính là làm tình."

Khoảng thời gian này cậu sẽ không thể làm mấy trò đâm chọt được, nhưng tôi thì có.

Không biết cái cảm giác khi nhìn một Alpha rên rỉ dưới thân mình sẽ như thế nào đây nhỉ? Tôi thầm tính toán và kiểm kê lại tất cả những lần Artie đè tôi ra và đánh dấu vào cổ tôi. Thù cũ nợ mới, tôi sẽ tính sổ tất cả trong ba năm.

Trước khi bước ra khỏi phòng, tôi bỗng dừng lại, khẽ vỗ trán vì suýt quên mất.

"Artie, em đố anh một câu nhé."

"Ừ em?"

"Anh nghĩ Francoise Kirkland có yêu Arthur Kirkland không?"

**_Hết_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 00h50p 7/10/2020
> 
> Thật ra sau khi viết xong mớ drama này tui cũng hổng hỉu tại sao nó lại thành ra như thế... vì đây vốn là cái kiểu mâu thuẫn chỉ cần ngồi xuống nói chuyện với nhau là sẽ giải quyết được ấy...
> 
> Tui chỉ viết con fic này để thỏa mãn fetish furry của tui thôi, mọi người đừng chê cười cái thú tà đ ụ của tui mà TvT
> 
> Thỉnh thoảng tui cũng sẽ ẻ ra vài cái extra í, vì tui thích cái AU ABO với furry này quá trời.
> 
> _Leodeeptry_


	2. Extra 1: Alpha Kiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cái extra này ngắn thôi, cùng một cái AU ABO + furry nên cho vào làm extra thôi chứ nội dung không liên quan gì đến cặp sói cáo đâu =)))))))) 13+, lành mạnh và sặc mùi teenfic, ai đọc cũng được.

"Này cậu gì ơi... cậu là Omega hả?"

Ôi trời, lại nữa.

Tôi không biết đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu người ta hỏi tôi câu hỏi này rồi.

Tôi là Beta! Beta chính hiệu đấy nhé!

Tính ra thì ngoại hình của Beta với Omega cũng chẳng khác nhau là bao, sao người ta cứ chăm chăm vào mỗi mình tôi mà hỏi vậy? Tôi chỉ nhỏ con hơn người khác một chút, nói chuyện nhẹ nhàng để giữ hòa khí, chỉ vậy thôi mà người ta cứ thấy tôi là hỏi tôi có phải Omega không??? Chấm hỏi chấm hỏi???

Ối trời, cũng chỉ vì cái sự nhầm lẫn tai hại kia mà mấy lần tôi suýt bị bọn buôn người bắt cóc để bán vào mấy gia tộc thuần huyết giàu nứt đố đổ vách. (Ừ nhưng không giàu bằng tôi)

Tôi chẳng sợ, vì tôi có vệ sĩ riêng mà. Chỉ là... nhân loại phiền phức thật.

À nói đến chuyện vệ sĩ mới nhớ. Mọi thứ nó không dừng ở chuyện bọn họ hỏi tôi là Omega đâu.

Có người còn hỏi thẳng tôi là hẳn tôi phải được Alpha của mình cưng chiều và bảo bọc dữ lắm mới thuê hẳn mấy vệ sĩ đi kè kè bất kể ngày đêm ấy nhỉ, lại còn hỏi tôi sinh được bao nhiêu Alpha rồi.

Bà nội cha nó ông đây móc tiền túi của mình ra thuê vệ sĩ đấy nhé. Vì ông đây GIÀU! Được chưa???

Rồi lại có tên Alpha đến cầm cổ tay tôi và hỏi hắn phải bỏ ra bao nhiêu tiền để có được tôi??? Lại còn khen cổ tay tôi đẹp, nhỏ nhắn như cổ tay con gái????????

Lúc đó tôi thật sự muốn nhổ vào mặt hắn. Đến cuối năm nay ông đây tròn một trăm ba mươi tuổi rồi, nít ranh vắt mũi chưa sạch mà đòi cưới xin gì ở đây??? Chỉ là người phương đông chúng tôi có ngoại hình trẻ hơn tuổi một chút, cùng với tộc rùa chúng tôi có tuổi thọ dài hơn người bình thường một chút, không có nghĩa là chúng tôi không cảm thấy tức giận vì đám trẻ ngày nay không hiếu kính với người già nhé.

Không... không được, phải bình tĩnh, nở nụ cười hòa ái... Bao năm làm thương nhân đã tôi luyện cho tôi bản tính kiên nhẫn và thảo mai đến lạ kỳ...

Ôi thật đúng là, già rồi nên khả năng che giấu cảm xúc kém đi hẳn. Hồi tôi còn trẻ ấy à, mọi hành động lẫn suy nghĩ của tôi đều phải được tính toán cẩn thận. Chỉ một cái phẩy tay của tôi thôi cũng phải sinh ra lợi nhuận hoặc tiền bạc. Phải, sống trong cái thế giới này, nếu không phải là Alpha, nếu sức khỏe yếu ớt hơn người khác, nếu không có gia tộc chống lưng, thì phải giàu chúng nó mới không khinh mình được. Đến khi đứng trên đỉnh cao quyền lực rồi thì những kẻ đã từng phỉ nhổ vào mình cũng chỉ là cỏ rác.

Thật không ngờ, chỉ một ngày tôi ăn mặc như một người bình thường và đi ra ngoài thư giãn đầu óc sau chuỗi ngày làm việc vất vả mà đã có một đám người đứng lại hỏi tôi có phải là Omega không. Ừ hử, cũng lâu rồi mới được nghe lại câu hỏi này khiến cho tôi không khỏi hoài niệm và bực mình một chút.

Aaa, mệt mỏi, quá mệt mỏi. Tôi ghét nhân loại quá. Nhiều khi muốn biến thành rùa trốn về biển cho xong. Nhưng nếu trốn về biển thì chỉ có thể ăn các sinh vật phù du chứ không lập đội săn cá voi được nữa.

Với lại... tôi làm sao mà về biển được nữa.

Khi tôi biến thành người tôi đã đem cái mai rùa của mình đi bán lấy tiền khởi nghiệp rồi, giờ tôi chỉ có thể duy trì mãi hình dạng người thôi, biến lại thành rùa thì có mà ăn cám à.

Ừ thì tôi có làm cái mai rùa khác. Công nghệ chỗ tôi tiên tiến lắm, làm cái mai rùa nhân tạo cũng chẳng khác gì lắm so với mai rùa tự nhiên. Nhưng nó là để dành khi tôi nghỉ hưu, cần nghỉ ngơi và giải trí.

Còn bây giờ tôi phải miệt mài nghiên cứu làm việc để có thể xây một lâu đài thủy cung dưới đáy biển đã. Về già tôi sẽ có thể nghỉ ngơi và giải trí trên một đống tiền cùng với binh đoàn người cá sẵn sàng đập chết cha đứa nào dám nói tôi là Omega.

Ừ mà chắc hẳn lúc đó cũng chẳng ai dám hó hé tôi là Omega nữa đâu. Bây giờ tiến vào xã hội thượng lưu cũng chẳng ai bảo tôi là Omega nữa rồi, chỉ có lất phất lơ phơ áo thun quần jean đi ngoài đường mới bị hỏi có phải là Omega không thôi.

Nhưng nó lại nảy sinh ra một vấn đề khác.

Khi tôi về nhà, khoác lên bộ đồ vest nghiêm trang và đến công ty với tư cách là chủ tịch tập đoàn Honda, đám nhân viên lại nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi và thỏ thẻ với nhau:

"Này, cậu có thấy lạ không. Xây dựng được đế chế thương nghiệp thế này thì hẳn phải là Alpha rồi, nhưng làm gì có Alpha nào mà lại nhỏ con như thế chứ?"


	3. Extra 2: Đuôi cáo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ối đm cái extra này chỉ là đổi góc nhìn sang Arthur thôi mà nó còn nhiều H hơn cả chính truyện nữa ạ.
> 
> Của phải tội cái cặp này cứ nhìn vào là trong đầu tôi lại hò hét "Lên giường với nhau đi đm" ạ :( tôi xin lỗi x3,14 lần

Tôi phải thừa nhận với bản thân rằng, điểm yếu của tôi chính là cái đuôi của em.

Ôi cái đuôi cáo đỏng đảnh lả lơi đó, cứ mỗi lần nó quét qua người tôi, lòng tôi lại dâng lên một nỗi bất lực đến khó tả. 

Em luôn khiến tôi bực mình, khiến tôi cáu điên lên với những lời nói sắc bén và những chiêu trò ma mãnh. Chưa bao giờ, không một ai, không có bất kỳ cô gái nào trên đời này, ngoại trừ em, dám hếch mặt lên trời và đá thẳng vào mặt tôi. Ngay cả bố tôi cũng chưa bao giờ làm như thế.

Thế nhưng khi cái đuôi cáo của em quét qua, tôi lại đầu hàng. Bất lực. Tôi thật sự bất lực.

Chính vì thế, khi thấy em dùng cái đuôi đó để ve vãn người khác, tôi cảm thấy cực-kỳ-khó-chịu. Lòng tôi như có ngàn mũi kim châm vào, chỉ hận không thể kéo em ra khỏi bọn họ, luồn tay vào mái tóc nâu, che đi đôi tai cáo để không kẻ nào có thể chiêm ngưỡng, hôn lấy đôi môi mềm mại đỏ mọng ấy trong lúc ôm chặt lấy em. Tôi muốn làm như thế trước mặt tất cả những người đàn ông si mê em, tuyên bố với họ rằng em là của tôi, của tôi, của tôi.

Nhưng tôi thì có quyền gì làm vậy? Khi em tự do, em mới được là chính em, em mới hấp dẫn tôi đến như thế. Em không phải là một cô gái với bản tính ngoan ngoãn và phục tùng. Đã bao nhiêu người tán tỉnh em, cố gắng với đến em, nhưng em hoàn toàn không để vào mắt. Sợ rằng, nếu tôi làm như thế, chút cảm tình mong manh còn sót lại từ mối quan hệ của chúng ta từ ba năm về trước trong lòng em đều cạn sạch. Một cô gái kiêu hãnh như em sẽ cảm thấy bị sỉ nhục khi có bất kỳ người đàn ông nào cố kiểm soát mình.

Yêu em, là cả một quá trình kiềm chế và chịu đựng.

Thế nên, trong buổi chiều cuối cấp hôm ấy, em ngồi lên bàn, môi chạm môi với tôi, một ngọn lửa bùng lên như thiêu đốt tâm can tôi. Hỏi thật đấy, tại sao em lại làm như thế? Em muốn gì từ tôi? Sao em luôn khiến tôi phát điên lên như vậy? Tôi luôn tự nhắc nhở mình rằng phải kiềm chế, kiềm chế, kiềm chế, nhưng rồi đến cuối cùng tôi vẫn không thể ngăn mình ôm lấy gương mặt xinh đẹp của em mà đặt lên đó một nụ hôn khác. Môi em ấm áp và mềm mại, khiến cho tôi muốn đắm chìm trong nụ hôn đó mãi.

"Cô cũng như thế này với những người khác à?"

"Biết đâu đấy. Cậu đoán xem."

Đoán? Em muốn tôi đoán à?? Em muốn tôi nghĩ đến viễn cảnh em hôn người khác như đang hôn tôi như vậy sao? Tôi ghét em, ghét em lắm. Thà rằng tôi chưa bao giờ gặp em, còn hơn là phải chịu đựng sự dày vò khổ sở mà em mang lại hàng ngày.

Kể từ đó, mỗi khi tôi và em có cơ hội ở một mình với nhau, tôi đều không ngăn nổi mình hôn em với cái cớ "Luyện tập cho cuộc hôn nhân sắp tới.". Đáng lẽ chiều hôm đó em đừng hôn tôi. Em không biết môi em khiến tôi say đắm và cuồng si đến thế nào đâu. 

Mặc dù chính tay tôi đã lựa váy cưới cho em (em không những chẳng chịu lựa váy cưới với tôi mà còn chẳng buồn liếc qua cái váy ấy một lần), nhưng khi thấy em mặc váy cưới, trái tim tôi vẫn đập rộn ràng như cái lúc em đồng ý với lời tỏ tình của tôi nhiều năm về trước. Nhưng gương mặt em chẳng biểu lộ cảm xúc gì gọi là vui mừng cả. Em chỉ nở một nụ cười trống rỗng, và giả vờ hạnh phúc.

Em ghét tôi đến vậy sao? Kết hôn với tôi khiến em đau khổ sao?

Phẫn uất và khổ sở, đêm tân hôn tôi trao cho em dải băng bịt mắt, bảo rằng vì chúng ta không yêu nhau nên em bịt mắt lại đi. Nhưng mà... chết tiệt, tôi thật sự không muốn em bịt mắt lại và tưởng tượng rằng em đang tự thỏa mãn chính mình, hay gọi tên một thằng đàn ông khác, nếu như trong lòng em thực sự có ai đó như thế. Tôi nhanh chóng đè em xuống, khóa lấy hai bàn tay em trước khi em kịp bịt đôi mắt màu Amethyst đẹp rạng rỡ của mình lại.

Chạm vào từng tấc da tấc thịt trên người em đều khiến cả người tôi nóng như thiêu như đốt. Tôi khẽ khàng mân mê bầu ngực em, ngỡ như thể mình đang mơ, rằng lại có một ngày tôi có thể gần gũi với cô gái từng đá vào mặt tôi và khiến trái tim tôi rỉ máu suốt ba năm. Nhìn thấy vết bớt hình trái tim, tôi khẽ dụi đầu vào bầu ngực em, ngửi mùi hương sữa dịu nhẹ khiến cho nhục thể của tôi căng trướng và cắn vào vết bớt đó. 

Tôi vừa yêu vừa hận vết bớt này. Nó là chứng rõ nhất cho thấy em là một Omega, nguyên nhân chính khiến tôi và em bị chia cắt, nhưng cũng là thứ khiến tôi có thể trở về với em.

Em rên lên tiếng đầu tiên, rồi ưỡn người về phía tôi. Tôi vui lắm. Cảm giác như, cuối cùng cũng được em công nhận vậy.

Tôi biết đây là đêm đầu tiên của em. Tôi không muốn những ký ức về lần đầu của hai ta ám ảnh em mãi đến sau này, nên tôi cố gắng dịu dàng và trân trọng em hết mức có thể. Đêm nay, em là nữ hoàng của tôi.

Tôi lần xuống phía dưới của em, nâng cái đùi dài trắng như tuyết của em lên. Chỗ đó của em đã ướt lắm rồi. Bằng một cách nào đó, bản năng trong tôi mách bảo tôi biết mình nên làm gì.

Tôi hôn lên đó. Chỉ thế thôi cũng đủ để khiến em toàn thân run rẩy. Tôi đưa lưỡi vào bên trong, lần tìm những điểm nhạy cảm để có thể phục vụ em thật chu đáo. Tôi muốn em vui. 

Bàn tay em luồn vào tóc tôi, níu chặt lấy chúng nhưng tôi không hề cảm thấy đau đớn gì. Tôi tập trung khai phá phía trong em. Bên trong em co thắt, nhạy cảm và ướt đẫm, đến nỗi chỉ cần một tia ý nghĩ rằng chốc nữa đây sẽ là chỗ tôi kết hợp với em cũng đủ để khiến tôi phát điên.

"Wuang~"

Tôi sững lại, rồi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn em. Em nhanh chóng bịt miệng lại rồi nhìn về phía khác. Đôi mắt tôi hiện lên hình ảnh em với những đường cong dập dềnh như sóng nước, mái tóc xoăn mềm mại luồn lách trên cơ thể, đôi tai cáo vẫy vẫy một cách kích động trong lúc gương mặt em thì đỏ bừng lên. 

Em lúc này thực sự rất dễ thương.

Dường như tiếng rên nũng nịu và yếu ớt ban nãy cùng với hình ảnh mà mắt tôi thu lại đã kích thích thứ gì đó sâu thẳm trong lòng tôi. Tôi muốn dỗ dành em thêm một lúc nữa rồi mới đến phiên mình, nhưng tôi chịu không nổi nữa rồi, tôi phải vào bên trong em ngay bây giờ.

Em xoay người nằm sấp lại, để lộ ra cái lưng cong mềm mại, nổi bật trên làn da trắng muốt là hình xăm với những họa tiết vằn vện và kỳ lạ. Em từng bảo rằng đây là hình xăm "minh chứng cho tình bạn" mà em đã xăm cùng với hai người bạn nữa. Tôi không có vấn đề gì với một trong hai người bạn của em, vì người đó giờ đã là chị dâu của tôi, nhưng với người còn lại, thằng con trai duy nhất trong bộ ba, thì có. Tôi ghét tên đó.

Tôi vừa đưa tay xuống, cho những ngón tay của mình thâm nhập vào bên trong em, vừa liếm cắn lên những hình xăm vằn vện đó. Chỉ cần nghĩ đến việc hình xăm này trên người em cũng nằm trên cơ thể của một thằng đàn ông khác khiến tôi khó chịu vô cùng. 

Tôi đưa ngón thứ ba của mình vào bên trong em. Vẫn còn nhỏ quá, tôi sợ em không chịu được. 

Đến khi tôi bắt đầu tiến vào bên trong em, tôi mới biết tôi đã thiếu kiên nhẫn đến mức độ nào. Chỗ đó của em nhỏ hẹp, lại siết chặt khiến nhục thể đang căng trướng của tôi đau đớn. Nhưng tôi thấy mồ hôi trên người em tuôn ra nhễ nhại, tai cáo của em cụp lại, trong lúc tay em níu chặt ga giường, cái đuôi xù của em thì cong lên. Tội nghiệp em, chắc hẳn em đang đau lắm.

Tôi áp người vào lưng em, cố gắng dỗ dành và mơn trớn cơ thể mẫn cảm của em. Em đang khóc đấy à? Tôi làm em đau đến vậy ư? Tôi xin lỗi, đáng lẽ lúc nãy tôi nên bịt mắt em lại, đáng lẽ tôi nên kiên nhẫn với em hơn. 

Cứ mỗi lần tôi tiến vào sâu hơn một chút, đuôi cáo của em lại xù và cong lên, cọ vào người tôi khiến phía dưới của tôi lại to lên một chút. Tôi luôn tự nhủ bản thân mình phải kiềm chế, phải kiên nhẫn, nhưng cứ mỗi lần cái đuôi đó ve vẩy, hay thân hình trắng nõn của em động đậy, cái ham muốn nắm lấy cái đuôi cáo đó, gặm cắn nó và dùng lực nắm nó để kéo em về phía tôi, để cho chúng ta hoàn toàn sáp nhập với nhau nó lại lớn hơn một chút. 

"Wuang..."

Chết tiệt. Em còn muốn hành hạ tôi đến bao giờ nữa? 

***

Tôi không ý thức được thời gian trôi qua bao lâu khi tôi điên cuồng sáp nhập vào em, cũng chẳng ý thức được những vết cào em để lại trên lưng tôi bắt đầu rỉ máu, mãi cho đến tờ mờ sáng, khi tôi buông tha cho em tôi mới cảm nhận được cảm giác đau rát trên lưng.

"Quá đáng." Em nói, giọng khàn khàn, có vẻ như cũng không còn sức mà trách cứ tôi nữa rồi.

"Tôi xin lỗi. Ham muốn của Alpha rất lớn mà." 

Nhờ ơn những lời đồn đãi xoay quanh sinh lực của Alpha, mà đó có lẽ là lời nói dối đáng tin nhất thế giới.

Và tôi cũng cố gắng tự thôi miên chính mình. Là ham muốn của Alpha lớn, chứ không phải vì em khiến tôi phát điên, ừ phải rồi, tất cả là do tôi là Alpha thôi.

Em nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ, trong lúc tôi trằn trọc mãi chẳng nghỉ ngơi được gì. Tôi lùa tay vào mớ tóc nâu của em, mân mê chúng. Chỉ mới nãy thôi, chúng còn chảy lòa xòa trên vai tôi, còn cái đuôi xù mềm mại này thì quấn lấy người tôi. Tôi thở dài rồi rời khỏi giường, nhận ra rằng nếu tôi vẫn còn ở đây ngắm em, tôi sẽ lại không thể kiềm chế được nữa mất.

Tôi thu dọn những tấm vải lót vương vãi và ướt đẫm ái dịch trên giường, mặc lại quần áo, rồi vào bếp thử làm món gì đó cho em. Đến khi quả trứng thứ năm cháy thành than, tôi bỏ cuộc. 

A trời ơi, tôi đang cố làm cái gì vậy chứ. Tôi chăm sóc em, rồi em lại quẫy mạnh cái đuôi nhìn những cử chỉ săn sóc này bằng ánh mắt nghi ngờ à? 

Nếu trước sau gì em cũng rời bỏ tôi, không bằng từ giờ tôi đừng cố gần gũi với em nữa. Như thế thì lỡ như, sau cuộc hôn nhân này, em có từ chối tình cảm của tôi thì trái tim tôi cũng ít đau đớn và khổ sở vì em.

***

Tôi để ý em nhiều hơn em nghĩ đấy.

Em có biết rằng ở trường tôi em nổi tiếng lắm không? 

Em học đại học Y, tôi học đại học Luật, vậy mà tiếng tăm về Nữ Hoàng Francoise vang xa đến tận lớp tôi. Đi đâu cũng thấy người ta bàn tán về em.

Em biết bọn họ đồn em là gì không? 

Bọn họ đồn em là Alpha.

Thông minh, xinh đẹp, hiểu biết, lại có sức khỏe, cùng với sự duyên dáng trong từng cử chỉ, xuất thân từ gia tộc danh giá, lại còn kết hôn với quý tử nhà Kirkland. Sau khi cưới tôi, em trở nên lạnh lùng, kiêu hãnh và cao quý, dường như tháng ngày phong lưu đa tình hồi xưa đã trôi về một nơi nào đó xa xôi lắm. Bọn họ bảo em là giai nhân, là "lãng tử quay đầu" cùng ti tỉ những mỹ từ khác. Bọn họ còn đồn tôi là Omega của em nữa, dù tôi rành rành là Alpha.

Thậm chí, đã có vài cô gái muốn bò lên giường em.

Tôi không hiểu nổi, tôi không chỉ phải đề phòng với những thằng đàn ông quanh em, mà còn phải cảnh giác với những cô gái nữa sao?

"Chút nữa về đi nhậu với anh em không?"

"Thôi tớ phải về rồi."

"Coi lạnh lùng vậy mà chăm vợ ghê ấy nhỉ?"

Mấy đứa bạn đại học của tôi bật cười với nhau. Tôi chẳng bận tâm người ta nói gì, trên đường về rẽ thẳng vào thư viện đọc sách chứ không về nhà.

Sau đêm đầu tiên của chúng tôi, tôi không dám ở cạnh, hay thậm chí là nhìn vào mắt Franny. Chỉ cần nhìn vào em tôi lại nghĩ đến vẻ mặt của em trên giường, đôi tai cáo cụp lại cùng cái đuôi cáo xù cong lên vì kích tình. Nếu tôi muốn ngăn bản thân mình không khao khát và yêu em nhiều hơn, tôi không thể ở bên em.

Hôm nào trở về nhà tôi cũng thấy thức ăn nguội được bày sẵn trong chạn, còn em thì đã đi ngủ từ lúc nào. Xin lỗi em, em nấu ăn ngon lắm, cả vẻ mặt của em lúc đang say ngủ cũng rất đáng yêu. Tôi chỉ biết hôn trộm em những lúc em đã mê man chìm vào giấc ngủ, dém lại chăn cho em khi em vô tình dẫy chăn ra khỏi người, và chỉ thế thôi.

Cứ mỗi lần tôi vào phòng khi em đã ngủ, tôi lại không ngăn nổi mình vén tóc nâu của em lên, và nhìn vết cắn của tôi trên cổ em mờ đi từng ngày. Tôi đã tự nhủ với lòng mình rằng tôi chỉ làm tình với em một lần thôi (em gọi đó là "quan hệ" nhỉ?), tôi không thể gần gũi quá nhiều với em như vợ chồng được. Em ghét tôi mà, em sẽ không thích khi bị tôi đụng vào người đâu, tôi cũng không muốn mình quá đau đớn khi chúng ta ly dị với nhau nữa.

"Chút nữa về đi nhậu với anh em không?"

"Ừ đi."

"Vợ cậu không nói gì à?" Bạn tôi tròn mắt nhìn tôi.

"Lâu lâu đi một bữa cô ấy cũng không nói gì đâu."

Đây là ngày cuối cùng của tháng thứ ba từ sau lần đánh dấu đầu tiên. Tôi sẽ làm bạn với rượu cả đêm hôm nay và không về nhà. Nếu không, tôi sợ rằng tôi sẽ không kiềm chế nổi mình mất.

Người ta nói, con người sẽ bộc lộ mong muốn và tình cảm thầm kín của mình khi say.

Chỉ sau vài ly tôi đã say khướt. May mắn, hoặc cũng có thể nói là xui xẻo thay, trước khi tôi bắt đầu kể lể than thở tuốt tuồn tuột những gì đã xảy ra giữa tôi và em thì bạn tôi đã đá tôi vào taxi và trả tiền xe cho tôi rồi.

Tôi lảo đảo mở cửa xe và gõ cửa. Chưa được vài phút, em đã chạy ra mở cửa đón tôi. 

Tôi nhìn em trong bộ váy ngủ, gương mặt xinh đẹp nhăn lại đầy vẻ lo lắng, da thịt trắng nõn ẩn hiện sau lớp vải mỏng manh. Rồi tôi lại nghĩ về vết cắn sau cổ của em sau đêm nay sẽ hết hiệu lực, rồi ai cũng sẽ có thể tán tỉnh và cướp em khỏi tôi.

Tôi không kiềm chế được nữa. Đêm nay tôi lại muốn chiếm lấy em

Trước khi tôi nhận ra, tôi đã khóa lấy hai tay em, để em xoay mặt vào tường. Từ phía sau tôi đưa tay mò mẫm vào bộ váy ngủ mỏng tang, cảm nhận bầu ngực mềm mại dập dềnh của em. Tôi nhìn thấy đôi tai cáo của em vẫy vẫy đầy lo lắng, và cúi xuống cắn lấy cái tai đó.

Tôi chợt nhận ra rằng hóa ra mình cao hơn em nửa cái đầu. Ngày thường đôi giày cao gót của em lúc nào cũng đặt em ngang tầm mắt tôi.

"Wuang~"

Tiếng rên rỉ của em vang lên theo từng cái liếm nhẹ của tôi trên cái tai cáo màu đen của mình. Tôi phát hiện ra không chỉ có cổ em, mà tai của em cũng rất nhạy cảm.

Tay tôi mò xuống, luồn vào bên trong quần lót và khẽ nắn lấy hạt châu của em, trong lúc miệng ngậm chặt lấy cái tai mỏng của em. Cả người em run lên, tiếng thở dốc ngày càng rõ hơn. Phía dưới của em ướt dần trong lòng bàn tay tôi.

À, tôi chợt nhớ ra hôm nay là ngày em rụng trứng. Thảo nào em nhạy cảm hơn ngày thường.

"Ngoan nào." Tôi dỗ dành.

Tôi xé vỏ bao cao su rồi mang vào. Ngay cả khi váng vất bởi men say, tôi cũng không thể thôi ám ảnh bởi ý nghĩ rằng nếu em có con với tôi, em sẽ rời bỏ tôi.

Hạ thể của tôi cọ xát vào bên dưới em, cố gắng tự thỏa mãn chính mình để không phải tiến vào bên trong em quá sớm. Quần lót của em đã rơi xuống đất tự bao giờ. Trời đất, cả hai lần làm tình với em tôi đều bắt đầu với tư thế vào từ phía sau này. Tôi không thích tư thế này chút nào, thật lòng mà nói, vì tôi không thể nhìn thấy gương mặt xinh đẹp của em. Nhưng nếu không tiến vào em từ phía sau, tôi không thể đánh dấu vào cổ em.

Tôi chợt cảm thấy cay đắng. Ngày thường tôi chẳng thể nào hôn em, cũng chẳng thể nắm tay hay ôm em vào lòng như những cặp tình nhân hay vợ chồng đúng nghĩa. Tôi chỉ biết mải miết làm tình với em như để bù vào cảm giác khao khát được chạm lấy em, rồi sau đó lại tự biện hộ cho bản thân rằng vì mình là Alpha, nên mình có ham muốn rất lớn. Gì chứ, ham muốn của Alpha cũng chỉ như người bình thường thôi, chẳng qua tỉ lệ thụ thai sẽ cao hơn chứ cũng chẳng có gì khác biệt.

Khi phía bên dưới của chúng tôi nóng rực lên vì cọ xát vào nhau, tôi chợt để ý đuôi cáo của em xù lên run rẩy. Tôi nghĩ đến đêm tân hôn của chúng tôi, nghĩ đến cái cảm giác muốn dày vò cái đuôi đó để trừng phạt nó vì cái tội lả lơi ve vãn người khác. 

Tay tôi vuốt lấy cái đuôi. Franny quả thực rất yêu quý cái đuôi này, nên lông đuôi mới mượt mà như thế. Tôi mò xuống phía dưới đuôi, thử cù một chút vào gần gốc đuôi, trong lúc cắn nhẹ vào nó. Ngay lập tức cơ thể của em liền có phản ứng. 

"Wuang..."

Từng đường cong trên cơ thể em run lên. Tai em, ngực em, bụng em, hông em, chân em, và cả chỗ đó nữa.

Tôi đã bật mở cái hộp Pandora mất rồi.

Tôi nắm lấy gốc đuôi của em kéo về phía tôi, và tiến vào phía bên trong ấm nóng của em một cách dễ dàng. Tôi cảm nhận từng sự co thắt bên dưới em đang ấp ủ bao trọn lấy tôi. Theo bản năng, tôi cúi xuống cắn lấy cổ em, và bắt đầu di chuyển.

***

Sáng hôm sau tỉnh dậy, tôi nhận ra mình vẫn còn đang ôm em trong lồng ngực. Tôi nhìn quanh, cảm thấy cơn đau đầu ngày càng rõ rệt khi nhìn thấy quần áo nhăn nhúm la liệt cùng mớ ái dịch hỗn độn trên mặt đất, còn cửa ra vào trước mặt thì mở toang. Hóa ra tối qua tôi đã làm tình với em đến kiệt sức ngay trước cửa nhà. 

Em thì vẫn còn ngủ li bì. Cứ mỗi lần em kiệt sức, em đều ngủ đến không còn biết trời trăng mây đất gì cả. Tôi ôm em vào giường, khẽ hôn vào đôi má hồng của em rồi mặc lại áo quần, dọn dẹp bãi chiến trường trước nhà. Thật đáng xấu hổ, may mà không có ai đi ngang qua đây vào buổi sáng sớm.

Cái gì có lần một thì chưa chắc có lần hai, nhưng có lần hai thì chắc chắn có lần ba lần bốn. Cứ cách ba tháng một lần, tôi lại không ngăn nổi bản thân làm tình với em như một cách để giữ chân em lại. Mặc dù yêu em, nhưng tôi vẫn không hiểu tại sao bản thân mình luôn cảm thấy trống rỗng. Tôi chỉ biết khao khát em nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn nữa, như thể đang tìm kiếm một điều gì đó.

***

"Anh đang nghĩ cái gì thế?"

Tiếng nói êm ái của Franny khiến tôi như tỉnh khỏi giấc mộng. Trong ánh đèn ngủ nhập nhoạng, trông em gợi cảm và xinh đẹp hơn bội phần. Tôi cười tự mãn, mắt nhìn em đầy vẻ ý vị. "Anh đang nghĩ đến giọng nũng nịu của em lúc chúng ta làm tình, hồi em còn là Omega ấy."

"Ôi trời" Em khoát tay với điệu bộ vô cùng khoa trương "Em không muốn nghe điều đó từ cái gã tối qua vừa rên rỉ vừa nức nở cầu xin em hãy đút lút cán bàn chải vào bên trong gã đâu."

Tôi ngậm miệng. Nếu người ta mà biết một Alpha như tôi rên rỉ dưới thân một người phụ nữ từng là Omega tôi sẽ trở thành truyền kỳ tiếu lâm trong giới Alpha mất.

"Em học đâu ra mấy cái kỹ năng đó vậy chứ." Tôi nói, cố lấp liếm đi sự thật rằng tôi rất thích khi em vừa cắn tai sói vừa kéo đuôi và nhét vài thứ không tiện nói thành lời vào bên trong tôi.

"Học từ cái bản năng Alpha chết tiệt của anh đấy" Franny cười nửa miệng đầy chế giễu "Thực sự thì trước khi đè anh xuống em không nghĩ rằng anh lại thụ đến vậy đâu. Đôi lúc em cảm thấy rằng đáng lẽ em phải là Alpha mới đúng."

Tôi chép miệng nhìn đi chỗ khác. 

May mà em là phụ nữ, à không, may mà em là Omega. Nếu không chắc cả đời tôi chỉ có thể bị em đè thôi. 

"Tối nay cũng làm chứ?" Em chống cằm lên gối hỏi tôi.

"Thôi, nói vậy chứ anh đang đau đầu." Tôi từ chối.

Và rồi, không một lời báo trước, Franny nắm lấy tay tôi, kéo người tôi về phía em và ôm đầu tôi vào lòng. Bàn tay mềm mại của em lùa vào tóc tôi, gãi gãi phía sau tai sói, còn cái đuôi cáo lớn của em thì vuốt ve trên người tôi. Tôi vẫy đuôi chầm chậm, cảm nhận sự thoải mái lan truyền trong cơ thể.

À, phải rồi, là cảm giác này. Cái cảm giác mà tôi vẫn luôn tìm kiếm từ khi em vẫn còn là một Omega.

Hơn cả những cái đụng chạm mang tính nhục dục và thể xác, thứ tôi cần nhất là sự âu yếm. Tôi bị hấp dẫn bởi đuôi cáo của em vì nó mang lại cho tôi cảm giác này.

"Thoải mái hơn chưa? Còn đau lắm à?" Em thủ thỉ.

"Ôm anh thêm chút nữa đi."

"Ngoan nào. Hôm nay anh làm việc mệt lắm đúng không?"

Tôi không trả lời, chỉ rúc sâu hơn vào trong lòng em, ngửi thấy mùi hương sữa dịu nhẹ thoang thoảng và dần chìm vào giấc ngủ ngon.


End file.
